


Not My Intention

by Pishposh86



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Because I wanted to, Don't Judge Me, Drama, F/M, Love, My brain, Ok...I'm Done, STAHP, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, because i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 33,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6777982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pishposh86/pseuds/Pishposh86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither One Of Them Were Looking For Something Like This To Happen<br/>Sometimes You Just Can't Help It.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh Come On

**Author's Note:**

> Always Wanted To Do A Seb and Original Character Story...So Eh Why Not.  
> Right?

Kicking the tire of her rental she ran her fingers in her hair and groaned in frustration. This can't be happening right now. This really was the last thing that she needed...she was about to lose her damn mind. She then felt the drops hitting her skin.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me right now. Is this sarcasm...is it" she groaned out looking up at the cloudy skies

She quickly walked back to her car and turned the key into the ignition. Once again that horrible grinding of a dead engine.

"Piece of crap. Ugh some rental" She mumbled leaning leaning her forehead on the steering wheel.

She looked out the window and now it was pouring hard. The sound of the rain falling on her windshield making her sigh in response. She knew she couldn't stay in her car forever...she had to call for help.

She walked into a small local cafe nearby and removed her drenched jacket.

"Excuse me" She said taking a seat on a stool at the counter

A man turned around with a cocked brow "Yeah"

She gave a soft smile "Umm my cell is dead and I wanted to know if you had a phone I could borrow. You see I need to call a tow company.My car rental broke down on me"

The man flicked the toothpick in his mouth and grabbed the cordless phone behind him and placed it on the counter.

"Thank you" 

After talking to an asshole of a tow truck driver they had come to agreement that her car would have to stay put due to the heavy rain. She couldn't call anyone for a ride well because well home was a while away. And she couldn't hail a cab,because well she didn't have that much on her at the moment. All in all she was screwed.

"Hey? Are you okay?" a voice asked standing beside her

She turned to see the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. Feeling her lip twitch a little she gave a frustrated sigh and smiled softly.

"Is it that obvious?" 

He chuckled softly "Kinda. That and the fact I saw you kicking at your car tires not that long ago"

She blushed and looked away embarrassed "Oh god you saw that"

He smiled "Yeah. I gotta say...you could be one hell of a soccer player"

She gave a wry smile and locked eyes with him. He had the most beautiful blue green eyes she had ever seen.

Placing a hand on his chest he spoke "I'm sorry. Forgive me for having such terrible manners. I'm Sebastian"

He extended his hand and she looked down at it before taking it. So soft.

"I'm Angelique. Everyone one calls me Angie though"

"So. I assume from seeing you kicking at your car that you are having car trouble"

Angie sighed "Pretty much. Piece of crap died on me"

"Well...if you want. Only if you want I can give you a ride home" 

"Sure. You know the quickest way to Mississippi" Angie replied with a wink

Sebastian cocked a brow "Ahh sarcasm. I like that. What's a girl from Mississippi doing here on the mean streets of New York?" 

"Believe it or not...vacation" Angie replied lifting the mug of coffee to her lips

"You picked a great spot. I mean...why not huh?" 

"Well...umm. Since you aren't from here I gather you are staying at a hotel or something" Sebastian replied finally taking a seat on the stool beside her

"Well that was the plan. Until I went to the hotel and my room was given away because I got there later than I expected" 

Sebastian shook his head "So let me get this straight. Your car died. And you have no place to stay. And you are in New York"

Angie let out an exasperated sigh "Ding ding we have a winner"

Sebastian chuckled. He had to admit...not only was she attractive, she was very sassy. Something he found very becoming of a woman.

"Would you like me to help you find a place. I mean I do live here. I can show you some places...just to try and help you out"

Angie gave a questioning glare "How do I know you aren't some crazy murderer looking for his next kill"

Sebastian all but burst into laughter "You have my word. I'm not a murderer"

"Only a murderer would say that" Angie retorted flatly 

Sebastian shook his head and smiled brightly "That sarcasm is something else"

Angie stood from her stool and extended her hand "Well Mister Sebastian. Lead the way"

Sebastian rolled his eyes "This day just got a bit interesting. And to think...I wanted to stay in today"


	2. Just My Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had Some Free Time...yeah

Angie looked over and locked her gaze on Sebastian and raised a brow. 

Sebastian's lips twisted into a sly smile "I feel like you want to ask me something. In fact...with that look on your face. I'm most certain of it now" 

Crossing her arms together. She spoke.

"Why are you doing this for me? I mean you hardly know me" 

Sebastian gave a look of shock "Now that's not true. I know that you are from Mississippi and that you have one hell of a kick. I'm pretty sure you could kick my head off"

Angie couldn't help but laugh. She knew it might have sounded stupid to someone else...even borderline insane, but she felt comfortable around this man. He had the same sense of humor and not to admit he was easy on the eyes.

Sebastian came to a red light and looked over to Angie. 

"In all seriousness. If I was going through what you are going through...well I would hope someone who do the same thing for me. You know a pay it forward kinda thing"

Angie smirked "Well...let's just hope you don't have to. Cause it sucks"

*Few Hours Later*  
Angie groaned in annoyance and leaned against Sebastian's car. 

"This has to be some kind of twisted joke. I'm just waiting for someone to come out and say "Gotcha ya" 

Sebastian frowned "Look I'm sure we can find some place. I honestly don't believe all the hotels in New York can be taken"

Angie turned around and scoffed "You are kidding? Right?"

Sebastian bit his lower lip "No"

Angie smacked her forehead "This is the 5th hotel we've been to. Every single one has been taken"

Sebastian sighed "I'm sorry. I really wish I could help"

Angie gave a dejected sigh "I can't believe this. I've been planning this for so long. Only for this to happen"

Sebastian couldn't help but feel bummed for her. That's when he began to brainstorm.

"I guess I have no choice but to go home" 

"Just curious. How long we you planning on staying here?" Sebastian asked faintly 

"Two weeks. But now I guess that's not an option"

"Stay with me" Sebastian replied without hesitation

Angie gave a look of bewilderment "Come again?"

"Yeah stay with me. I mean if you want. I mean I do live in New York and I can tell you really want to be here. I have an duplex not far from here and plenty of room. I don't mind company. And trust me I'm trying to not come off as a total creeper...I just feel bad and I want to help"

Angie still stood there stock still. Her face read total astonishment

"Okay. You are going to have to say something. Cause right now I feel like a total weirdo" 

Angie walked up to Sebastian and catching him totally off guard hugged him tightly

Sebastian gasped for air "Oh god. Is that a yes...Jesus"

"Thank you so much" Angie replied elated 

"No problem. Note to self. Never piss you off cause you have some killer grip woman" Sebastian said as he trying to recoup after a killer hug

Angie giggled "Sissy"

Sebastian gave an insulted gasp as they both got back into his car and made their way to his place.

*Hour Later*  
Sebastian placed his key in the lock and was about to turn the knob until he stopped and looked back at Angie.

"Umm before I open the door. Uh I have to let you know___"

Angie cut him off with a gasp "About the bodies. Oh god I knew it"

Sebastian gave a less than amused glare "No you dunce. I haven't had the time to clean. So it's a little...untidy" 

Angie rolled her eyes "Jesus. Really?"

"What? I'm being nice and giving you a heads up at least"

"Open the damn door" Angie replied with a chuckle

Once the door was opened Sebastian stepped aside "Ladies first"

Angie smiled "What a gentleman. Holy cow...this is where you live?"

Sebastian removed his jacked and tossed it on the chair nearby.

"Yeah it's nothing huge. I like it"

"Are you like a millionaire or something" Angie asked plopping herself down on his plush leather couch

Sebastian cocked a smile. This woman really had no clue who he was. And honestly...he liked that.

"I wouldn't say that. All I can say is I work really hard for everything I have" 

"That's how is should be" Angie replied softly

Sebastian smiled as he watched Angie lean back onto the couch and let out a relaxed sigh. It was then he took the chance to get a really good look at her. She was beautiful. Not to short and not to tall. Her hair was a deep burgundy and it went down to her bra line. Skin was the color of porcelain and her lips full. She always looked like she was pouting.As far as her eyes...beautiful bright green eyes that he noticed the moment he saw her at the cafe.

"So...umm. Where am I staying?" Angie asked breaking Sebastian out of his thoughts

"Oh. Umm I have an extra room upstairs. I can show you if you'd like" 

Angie smiled "Well yeah. I'd like to know where I'm going around this place"

Sebastian smirked "Alright. Come with me"

After Sebastian gave Angie the whole tour he decided to order them something to eat. He felt after the long day they shared a good meal was fitting to finish off the day.

"So what do you think?" Sebastian asked with raised brow

"It's alright. Still doesn't beat back home" Angie replied with a shrug

Sebastian scoffed "Are you kidding me? New York has the best pizza...by far"

"I don't think so. You come around Mississippi and well show you some good food" Angie replied with a playfully defiant look

Sebastian smiled softly "Alright. Maybe one day I will. And maybe you can be the one to show me"

Angie swallowed the lump in her throat. The way he said that to her made her feel a tingle down her spine.

"Angie are you insane. You barely even know this guy and you are getting the goosebumps. Tighten the reigns woman"

Sebastian could see the look on Angie's face and couldn't help but laugh

"I feel like if you think any harder you will bust a vein"

Angie glared "Shut up. Oh shit. Is that the time already?"

Sebastian turned to see the time flashing on his microwave. 12:30 am in bright red

"Holy cow. I have to head to bed. I have stuff I have to do early in the morning" Sebastian said quickly getting up from the couch

"Yeah. I think I should head to be as well"

Sebastian flipped off the TV and watched as Angie made her way upstairs. She then stopped half way up and turned around.

"Good night Sebastian. And thank you for letting me stay here"

Sebastian smiled "Your welcome and Good night Angie"

Angie turned and made her way up the last of the stairs and into her bedroom closing the door behind her. The whole time Sebastian couldn't keep his eyes off her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Sebby : http://66.media.tumblr.com/ac883449c3cefa11a57068174aa14021/tumblr_o4ug11uJOy1v0t5cvo2_500.png
> 
> Angie (Or at least what she would look like to me) :https://scontent.cdninstagram.com/t51.2885-15/e35/12547276_1744029059200690_2113303923_n.jpg?ig_cache_key=MTE4MTU3MTExNDc4Njc0NTg4Mw%3D%3D.2


	3. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Happens When I Can't Sleep...oh well

Sebastian quietly turned the knob to Angie's door and let himself in. He slowly walked over to her bed and smiled as she slept. Even as she slept she looked beautiful. 

"Angie? Are you still sleeping?" Sebastian whispered hovering over her as she groaned out a response

Sebastian chuckled "Are you sleeping? Or transforming into a zombie?"

Angie didn't respond and turned over in bed

"Angie?" Sebastian whispered as he took it upon himself to place his hand on her shoulder

"GET BENT" Angie shouted out as she shot up in bed still half asleep and let her open palm fly 

"FUCK" Sebastian screamed out as he fell to his knees on the floor

Angie's eyes snapped wide open "Oh my god. Sebastian. Oh god I'm so sorry"

Sebastian grabbed at his nose. His eyes watery "Bad dream I presume"

Angie bit her lower lip and got out of bed and knelt next to Sebastian.

"I'm so so sorry. What where you doing?" Angie asked helping Sebastian up 

Sebastian checked his nose for any damage in the mirror and turned to face Angie.

"I came up here to tell you that I made breakfast. Only I didn't think I was going to get clocked in the nose because of it"

Now Angie felt even more guilty "I'm so sorry. I feel so terrible"

Sebastian touched his nose one more time and smiled softly "No it's okay. I shouldn't have crept up on you like that. So in a way I kinda deserved it"

Angie pouted "Did you really make me breakfast?"

Sebastian nodded "Yeah. I mean you are a guest here and well what kind of a host doesn't make his guest breakfast"

"One that just got clocked in the nose" Angie replied trying to hold back her laughter

Sebastian glared playfully as he walked to the door "You are a terrible human being. Awful"

Angie laughed as she watched Sebastian walk out the door "I said I was sorry"

After picking out her outfit for the day Angie walked downstairs to find Sebastian in the kitchen sitting at the table a cup of coffee in one hand.

"Wow. Everything looks great" Angie said pulling out her chair taking a seat with a surprised expression

"Well I'm glad. Would you like some coffee or am I going to get punched in the nose for asking such ridiculous question?"

Angie rolled her eyes "You are going to hold that against me the whole time I'll be here. Aren't you?"

Sebastian smirked as he poured her a cup of coffee "Maybe. We'll see"

Sebastian gave a wink as he handed her cup of coffee to her "Enjoy"

Angie smiled "Will you be joining me?"

Sebastian gave a disappointed sigh "I wish I could. I just have a lot of stuff I have to get done today"

Angie gave a weak smile "Oh...well that's okay I totally understand. Well don't let me keep you waiting"

Sebastian grabbed his satchel and began to make his way out until something made him stop in his tracks and turn around. Sebastian looked over his shoulder to lock his eyes on Angie who was eating her breakfast and enjoying herself. He smiled softly and walked back to the table. Pulling out a chair Sebastian took a seat next to Angie. Her face lit up seeing that he decided to join her.

"I thought you had to leave" 

Sebastian shrugged "I know but fuck it. I'm not in a rush"

Angie smiled as she went back to eating her breakfast and it was even better now that she had great company joining her.

*Later on that day*  
"So how's the vacay going so far doll?" 

Angie felt her smile widen and her cheeks warm up "Well it's been interesting so far. Ricki I have something to tell you. I know I can trust you because we've been friends since the third grade"

"Oh my god...are you pregnant?"

"God Ricki no. Why is that always your response to everything?" Angie replied with a groan

Ricki laughed "You know I'm just joking. So spill it. What's the dirt?"

Angie inhaled a deep breath "Well. I am in New York and I have been having fun here so far...thing is. Crap Ricki I don't know how to explain it to you"

Ricki popped her gum and groaned "Just try"

"Well I've been staying with this guy. You see my rental broke down and it's still getting fixed. I couldn't get another one because I told them I would wait until that one was fixed. I don't want to go through the whole rental business again...it's a pain in the ass. Well anyway...this guy saw that I was having a hard time and he helped me out"

"So you are staying with some random guy because of a rental that broke down? Okay now I'm confused"

Angie chuckled "Well before my rental broke down I went to the hotel I was supposed to stay at. Well turns out they gave away my room because I got there later that I expected. So they couldn't hold it. Well I told him that and he offered me to stay at his place. So far he's been a very nice host. He made me breakfast this morning"

"Well damn girl. Seems like you are enjoying yourself. So this random guy have a name?" Ricki asked Angie could swear she could already picture the smirk on her face

"Sebastian. And well I'm embarrassed that I haven't caught his last name. All I know is he is a nice guy...easy on the eyes and has an amazing place"

"Lucky you" Ricki replied with a chuckle

It was then that Angie heard the door unlocking.

"Angie? Are you here?" Sebastian called out

"Ricki can I call you later? He just walked in" 

"Sure. Oh and you really should get his last name loser" Ricki replied with pop of her gum

"I will. Talk to you later"

Angie hung up the and turned around to find Sebastian standing there behind her.

"Who were you talking to?" 

"A friend from back home. Her name is Ricki. She's something else. I bet if you met her you would love her"

Sebastian chuckled "Oh really and why is that?"

"Because if you think I'm awful...Ricki takes the cake" Angie replied setting her phone down

"I see. Well maybe one day I will" 

Angie cocked a brow "You planning on a trip to Mississippi some day?" 

"Why not? Sounds like fun?" Sebastian replied with wink

Angie could feel herself blush "So umm how was your day?"

"Tiring and long. And now I'm hungry" Sebastian replied placing a hand on his stomach

"Bummer"

"Yeah. How about some dinner? You know we can go out if you'd like" Sebastian replied rubbing the back of his neck nervously

Angie grinned like a Cheshire cat "Are you asking me out?"

Sebastian gave a shrug "Why not? There's a first for everything right?"

Angie laughed "I guess so"

"Well I'll wait for downstairs" 

"Okay. Just give me a few minuets" Angie replied with a smile

As Angie freshened up she couldn't help but feel a little giddy. Sure she had only known Sebastian for a few days but she couldn't help but feel comfortable around him. He just gave off that vibe of like she's known him forever. Now she was going out to dinner with him. Funny maybe her getting stuck on the rainy day with a dead rental was probably just one of the best things to happen to her. Only time will tell...for now she was just having fun and with Sebastian in the mix who knew what could happen.


	4. Getting To Know You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had some free time before work. Having fun with this one so far

Sebastian took a sip of his soda and placed it down. Cocking his head he locked his eyes on Angie. Clearing his throat he caught her attention earning a smile in response

"What?" Angie replied with a smirk

Sebastian shifted in his seat "Well seeing as we will be spending some time around each other. I just thought maybe you can tell me a little bit more about yourself. Other than what I already know"

Angie set her fork down and wiped her mouth "What would you like to know? And are these just basic where were you born questions? Or getting a personal questions?

Sebastian shrugged "I honestly don't mind either one. I just want to ask one first. I feel kind of stupid not doing this first hand when we met. Then again it was a rather long day for us. I never got your last name"

Angie giggled "My last name is Morris. Angie or Angelique Morris"

Sebastian nodded "Angie Morris. I like that...kinda has a nice ring to it"

"Ok my turn. What's your last name?"

"Stan. Sebastian Stan" Sebastian replied softly

Angie gave an impressed look "Wow sounds fancy"

Sebastian gave a playful grin "Whatever"

Angie smiled "So anything else you want to know"

"Duh. Other than being from Mississippi. What should I know about you? I mean for example. How old are you?"

"How old do I look" Angie replied with a cocked brow

Sebastian sat back in his seat "Oh no. I'm not falling into that one. Cause if I guess the wrong age I don't want to get clocked in the nose again"

Angie laughed "I said I was sorry about that"

"Sure you are"

"Ugh whatever. Okay well I'm 29 years old. Back home I work for my Aunt's small loan and income business. I have a dog back home as well. His name is Hank after Hank Williams because I love Hank Williams. Hmm what else...oh I'm the outdoorsy type. And umm this isn't my natural hair color...it's brown"

Sebastian gave a soft smile "Nice. Hmm well let's see where should I start. Okay well I'm 33 years old and I'm not from here originally. I was born in Romania. I'm an only child. It depends on my mood if I'm the outdoorsy type. And this is my natural hair color...I think"

Angie laughed and locked eyes with Sebastian feeling her cheeks warm up a little.

Angie cleared her throat and spoke "Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't want to?"

"Isn't that usually a lure to get someone to answer those type of questions" Sebastian replied with a huge grin

Angie rolled her eyes "Can I ask the question or not you dork?"

Sebastian gasped "Now I'm a dork. Wow"

"Well" Angie replied crossing her arms

Sebastian nodded and smiled "Go ahead"

"Well you live all alone in that huge place. My question is what's a guy like you doing alone?"

Sebastian pouted "Should I feel insulted by that?"

"Oh come on"

Sebastian smiled softly "Well I did have someone living with me at one point in time. My ex-girlfriend. We were together for some time and well she moved out 1 year ago after we broke up. I was just a bit to busy for her and I admit I was. So yeah"

"How long were you two together?"

"2 years"

Angie sighed softly "That sucks"

Sebastian shrugged "Well they say things happen for a reason. I'm adjusting the best I can. So far it's getting a little easier than it was before"

Now it was Sebastian's turn "What about you? What's a girl like you doing in New York alone? Other than vacation. No significant other back home?"

Angie sighed "Well there was. He was pretty special...or so I thought"

Sebastian set his soda down "What happen that made him not so special?"

"He cheated on me with one of my best friends. He told me he felt that he was more connected to her and well chose her instead. Last I heard they were still together"

Sebastian sighed "Well his loss"

Angie looked up and blushed making Sebastian smile.

"Hey how about we get out of here and go back to my place. We can do some more soul searching there"

Angie smiled "Sounds like fun"

Sebastian paid and both he and Angie walked out of the restaurant. Sebastian extended his arm out to Angie. Laughing she looped her arm around his. 

"You really are a total dork"

Sebastian smiled softy "You say that like its a bad thing"

Angie smiled softly "Trust me. It's not"

Now it was Sebastian's turn to blush. What was it about this woman that made him feel this way. All he knew was that their time together was going to be rather interesting.


	5. Don't Speak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Free Time. I Mean Can You Think Of A Better Way :)

"Well I would have to agree with you there. 80's music is probably the best music out there still" Angie replied leaning her head back onto the couch

Sebastian cocked a brow "Probably? It is"

Sebastian sighed and looked over his shoulder "Can you believe we've been talking for 4 hours straight. It's already 2:00 in the morning"

"Do you have another busy day ahead of you tomorrow" Angie asked softly moving a strand of hair from her face

Sebastian groaned "Yes. Although I'm thinking about just taking the day off. I really haven't had much time for myself. And I have to admit I feel bad not being able to spend a little bit more time with you. I'm a terrible host"

Angie gave a soft smile "No you are not. And I think I'll live. So don't feel bad. I totally understand you have things to do. I would actually feel bad that you would drop anything you had planned for me"

Sebastian flashed a cheeky grin "I wouldn't mind doing it though"

"I hate to admit this, but I would have to say I'm going to miss that stupid smirk once I'm gone" 

Sebastian blushed "You are just so sweet aren't you. Just disgustingly sweet"

"And that damn sarcasm" Angie replied with a playful glare

"Well you aren't leaving until another week. So I say let's just enjoy each other's company for now. Or until one of us decides to kill one another"

Angie locked eyes with Sebastian "I don't think that will happen. Well maybe not yet"

Sebastian leaned his head back on the couch with a chuckle "Well just give me a heads up when it does"

*A Week Later*  
"So what time are you leaving tomorrow?" Sebastian asked plopping himself on the couch next to Angie

"My flight is at 8:00 am. I need to be there a little early though" Angie replied shutting her eyes with a groan

"Did you need me to give you a ride? I don't mind" Sebastian asked with a soft smile

"I would like that" Angie replied with a smile

Sebastian gave a pout. Angie noticed this and began to giggle.

"Aww are you going to miss me Mr. Stan?" Angie replied poking Sebastian playfully in the rib

Sebastian laughed and caught Angie's hand in his. Locking eyes with her he smiled softly

"I am going to miss you. I feel like these two weeks flew by super fast. I have to admit it was the most interesting two weeks I've had. So thanks for that"

Angie blushed "Maybe if you are lucky. I'll come back to visit you"

Sebastian smiled "I would like that a lot"

"I'm sure you would" Angie replied as she got up from the couch.

It was then that Angie felt Sebastian's hand grab onto her forearm. Angie turned around and saw Sebastian hanging his head. Slowly Sebastian got up from his couch and stood before Angie. His face inches away from hers.

He raised his head and locked eyes with her "I truly am going to miss you Angie. I know that we've only known each other for a short while. But I've never been so comfortable around someone like this in my whole life"

Angie swallowed the lump in her throat "Same here"

Sebastian bit his lower lip and decided to throw caution to the wind. Without another word he caught her lips in a passionate kiss. Angie sighed. He had the most softest lips ever.

Sebastian broke the kiss and looked deep into Angie's eyes "I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't being doing that"

Angie shook her head and brought Sebastian's lips back to hers. Sebastian placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. Nipping at her lower lip Angie parted her lips and let Sebastian's tongue slip inside her warm mouth. 

Sebastian's tongue danced with hers and he finally broke the kiss.

"Angie...I" Sebastian whispered as he pressed his forehead against hers

"I know" Angie whispered back

Sebastian then took Angie's hand with his and led her upstairs. Only this time she was going to her room. They walked straight to his bedroom. Sebastian captured her lips again as he shut the door behind them.


	6. Not A Good-Bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fresh Out of Work Update ;)

Sebastian inhaled a sharp breath as he felt Angie's fingers run down his toned abdomen.

"Angie. Wait" Sebastian whispered taking Angie's hand in his

Angie stopped and locked eyes with Sebastian. She couldn't help but feel her breath hitch in her throat looking deep into those blue-green eyes.

"If we do this. What happens afterwards? I mean...I'm not really looking for a relationship right now"

Angie smiled softly "Neither am I"

Sebastian sighed softly "I know that sounds horrible. Then again when I look at you. I know I've never wanted something so bad in my life"

Angie blushed "Let's just think of tonight as a nice night with good company"

Sebastian smiled softly "I can do that"

Angie chuckled softly and laced her arms around Sebastian's neck as he kissed her once more. The kiss was hungry and almost primal in nature as he slid his tongue inside her warm mouth once more. Angie moaned into the kiss as she felt Sebastian walking her closer to the edge of the bed. Feeling the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed Angie let herself sit down and place her hands on Sebastian's hip.

"Breathtaking" Angie whispered letting her fingers dance along his hip dents

Sebastian shut his eyes and sighed blissfully. Her touch made his entire body feel like it was on fire. He hadn't felt such desire building inside him in a long time.

Angie looked up and saw the want in Sebastian's eyes as she began to unbutton his jeans and slowly slid the zipper down. Slowly as if to torture Sebastian she slowly began to help him slid his jeans off leaving him to remove the rest. Kicking them to the side there he stood in nothing but a pair of black boxers. His manhood standing proudly with aching need.

Angie gave a warm smile and Sebastian helped her stand and removed her grey sweater dress. He leaned in. His breath hot on her ear.

"You know. When you walked out in this I couldn't help but stare. You look absolutely breathtaking in this. Only I'm sure you would look better without it"

And with that Sebastian all but pulled off her dress and tossed over his shoulder. He couldn't help but groan. There she stood in a black lace bra and baby blue lace panties. She looked good enough to eat.

Sebastian pulled her flush against him and brought them both on the bed. She landed atop of him and bit back a moan feeling his dick pressing up against her. Their pelvises pressing up against each other deliciously.

Sebastian placed his hand on the exposed skin of her hip and slowly worked his way up until his hands landed on the hook of her bra. Angie locked eyes with him as she felt him unhook her bra. Angie met him half way as she removed it letting in fall to the floor beside her. 

"Fuck" Sebastian whispered under his breath

Everything about her was perfect. Letting his hand roam her body he finally let his warm hands cup her breasts. Angie moaned is response as he began to massage her supple breasts and let his thumb play with her delicate nipple. 

"Ohh so good" Angie uttered in ecstasy

Sebastian could feel himself getting harder by the minuet as he flipped her over. Now he was atop of her. Carefully as to not place his entire weight on her Sebastian parted her legs by spreading her knees and finally rested between her. Angie moaned at the sensation of feeling him between her. The friction his body created against her was heaven.

It was then Angie let out a choked gasp feeling Sebastian slip his hand inside her panties

"Somebody is excited" Sebastian said his tone deep as he fingers suddenly slipped inside her wet folds

"Ohh uhh. Ohh god" Angie moaned out clutching on to Sebastian's bicep

"I bet you feel fucking amazing inside" Sebastian whispered as he began a slow stroking motion inside her

Angie felt her breath coming in pants. He had her in the palm of his hands. 

"Ugh this is in the way. I want to see all of you" Sebastian growled out as he placed his hand on the hem of her panties and all but ripped them off

Angie couldn't help but gasp feeling the cool air on her exposed naked body. 

"Angie. You are beautiful" Sebastian said placing a sweet kiss on her exposed neck

Angie shut her eyes feeling the tingles going down her spine. 

Sebastian then quickly stood up and removed his boxers. Angie couldn't help but feel her eyes widen. He was very well endowed indeed.

Sebastian crawled back onto the bed with Angie and smiled softly. His body between her legs and the most private part of him pressed up against her wet inviting entrance.

Sebastian bit his lower lip "We can't go back now"

Angie brought Sebastian down and caught his lips in a passionate kiss "I wouldn't want to"

Ever so slowly Sebastian began to slide into her. Fuck she felt amazing as her warmth quickly enveloped him.

"Fuck Angie. You feel fucking amazing" Sebastian groaned out 

Angie moaned out feeling Sebastian fill her up perfectly as he thrust quickly into her. Angie gasped in pleasure as she let her hands roam across his strong back and down to his firm taut ass.

That turned on Sebastian even more as he began to thrust into her with everything he had in him. He couldn't lie...he had never wanted anything as bad as he wanted Angie. Sure he had only known her for a few weeks but in those weeks she made him feel something he hadn't in a long time. She made him feel in such a way he needed to take a breather every once and a while during the nights they spent talking.

"Ohh...uhh please. More please" Angie cried out feeling Sebastian hit the very core of her. Fuck she never thought a man could make her reach her brink so quickly.

"Fuck he's amazing" Angie thought as her nails raked down his back and her legs grew tighter on his hips

Sebastian began to thrust into her harder until all that was heard was the headboard smacking against the wall. The obscene sound of skin slapping against each other and both their of them struggling to hang on. Finally Angie cried out in ecstasy reaching her peak as her body went limp underneath him. Sebastian followed after as he bit back a groan and came deep inside Angie.

Sebastian pulled out of Angie slowly and laid beside her covering up their sweaty and spent naked bodies.

Sebastian tried to catch his breath as he spoke "I have no words"

Angie chuckled "Ditto. So how about we got to sleep"

Sebastian cuddled up next to Angie "Sounds like a plan"

Angie giggled as she let the warmth of Sebastian pull her into a deep and wonderful sleep.

*Next Morning*  
Angie took Sebastian's hand as he helped her out of the car.

"See I told you I would make it here on time" Sebastian said with a soft smile

"Yeah only because you drove like a maniac. I can't believe we overslept" Angie replied with a groan

Sebastian smiled "Oh well. We still made it and you still have 20 minuets to spare"

Angie gave a warm smile "Thank you. For everything. This was the best vacation ever. And it's all because of you"

Sebastian smiled and moved a stray hair from Angie's face "I'm gonna miss you. Best two weeks I've ever had"

Angie gave a sad smile and brought Sebastian in for a warm hug "Good-bye Sebastian"

Sebastian shook his head "It's not a good-bye. It's a I'll see you later"

Angie smiled as she turned to make her way into the airport. Giving one last look over her shoulder Angie walked into the airport. Sebastian let out a deep sigh as she disappeared into the crowd of people waiting inside. And just like that...she was gone.

Sebastian got back into his car and sat there for a while before starting the car.

"Well back to reality"


	7. Lasting Impression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Day Off Update  
> This will be the first one for today if I have another I'll post it  
> My Hubby is taking me out for a little shopping because I had to work mother's day  
> So Yay. Anywho...on to the update :)

Sebastian woke up and stretched in bed. Getting out of bed he tried his best to fix his unruly hair as he made his way downstairs. He walked out of his bedroom and couldn't help but walk up to the guest bedroom Angie stayed during her short stay. Sebastian opened the door and walked into the bedroom. Inhaling a deep breath he couldn't help but feel a sudden emptiness wash over him. 

Sebastian plopped himself on the bed and sat there in the silence. He knew he shouldn't feel such a way for a woman he had only known for a short amount a time. Then again she wasn't like any other woman he had ever encountered. Sebastian looked at the nightstand beside him and noticed something hanging on the small knob. It was then Sebastian recognized it. It was a small pink bracelet that Angie was wearing when they first met. 

Sebastian took the bracelet off the knob and noticed the nightstand had something inside of it. Sebastian opened it and saw a folded piece of paper. It had his name on it and Sebastian smiled softly as he opened the piece of paper. 

Sebastian,  
If you are reading this I want you to know how grateful I am that you helped me in such in immense way. I also want to thank you for showing me that sometimes the best things in life can happen just by accident. I'm glad I met you and I would like if we could keep in touch. In all honestly I think you were the best thing to happen to me on the rainy day. Well I'll see you when I see you...whenever that may be. Take care Mr. Stan. -Angie-

Sebastian smiled widened as he looked at the very bottom of the letter to find Angie wrote her number. Taking the piece of paper with him downstairs Sebastian pulled out his cell from his satchel and saved Angie's number in his phone.

*Back In Mississippi*  
"So spill the details. How did that little vacay go?" Ricki asked with a wicked smile

Angie couldn't help but blush immediately "Must you be so nosy all the damn time"

"Oh come on. I'm the best friend. I deserve to be the first to know...at all times" Ricki said setting her glass of soda down

"Okay fine. Well I stayed with him the whole time I was there. We pretty much hung out and talked the majority of the time. He was nothing short of sweet. And of course the big plus was that he's super gorgeous"

"Do you have a pic of him?" 

Angie gave a pout "You know what I don't. I didn't really think to take a pic with the guy. Then again I thought that would be a little weird"

"In what way. I mean what's stranger than a random ass guy asking you to stay at his place for two weeks. Cause I mean come on...everyone does that" 

"If sarcasm was a job you would be a fucking millionaire" Angie replied with a less than amused glare

"So anything else happen other than you guys hanging out and talking. Anything you know worth sharing" 

Angie looked away and blushed "Umm no...not really"

Ricki glared "Bullshit Ang. I know that look"

Angie hung her head. She hated that she could be so transparent at times.

"Angie? Did you? Did you" Ricki gasped 

Angie bit her lower lip "Look we weren't expecting for it to happen. It just happened. We just got so used to each other that well...my last night there"

Ricki's eyes grew wide and her grin widened "Angie you dirty bird. I can't believe it...having sex with a guy you had only known for two weeks. I have to admit though...I admire the bravery"

"Shut up. Look when it happened it didn't feel like we had only known each other for two weeks. Over our time together if felt like we had known each other longer. Everything we shared...well I'd never been so comfortable around someone like that in my whole life"

"Wow he must have been fucking amazing in the sheets" Ricki said with a smirk

Angie groaned "I don't even know why I tell you things"

*Meanwhile*  
"Hey are you okay man? You seem a little distracted" Chris asked looking over at Sebastian sitting beside him

Sebastian shook his head out of his trance "Yeah I'm fine man. Just thinking"

"About" Chris asked with a cocked brow

Sebastian's smiled softly "Oh no. I don't think I should tell you. I know how you can totally blow things out of proportion"

"Aww come on. Here we are having a nice lunch together and I'm just trying to make conversation"

Sebastian cocked a brow "Sure you are"

"Wow I feel a little insulted. I mean you can't share your thoughts with someone like me" Chris replied placing a hand on his chest

Sebastian glared "Are you trying to guilt trip me Evans"

"No. Maybe. Yeah" 

Sebastian sighed "Okay look if you must know. I'm thinking about someone"

Chris gave a huge smile "Seb. Man did you meet someone?"

Sebastian began to blush "Well sorta. Look it was just something that happened temporarily. I was just trying to help someone out and well it kinda turned into something else"

Chris gave a confused expression "I don't understand"

"It's kinda hard to explain. I'll try my best though. Okay well...where do I start?"

Chris smirked "Try your best"

Sebastian cleared his throat "Well for about two weeks I had a woman stay with me at my place. You see she was on vacation and well she was having a little trouble. Her car rental died and well she arrived at her hotel late so her room was given away. I helped her out by trying to help her find another hotel but there was nothing left. So I offered her to stay at my place. She did and well we had a lot of fun getting to know each other and just hanging out"

"Wow sounds interesting. Sounds like you got a little smitten for her"

Sebastian gave a little chuckle "I don't know but she was different from other girls. She was beautiful, sassy and her sense of humor was great"

Chris then looked at Sebastian with a wicked smile "Sebby is in love"

Sebastian groaned " You see this is why I don't tell you things"

"I'm joking man. So have you talked to her since she left. I mean must have sucked for you the day before she left" 

Sebastian bit his lower lip "Well...not really"

Chris's eyes grew wide "Wait a second. Did you? No"

Sebastian hung his head in embarrassment "Look I wasn't really expecting for it to happen. It just...well I couldn't help it. She just made me feel a certain way and well yeah. I feel a little awkward telling you about this part"

"You slept with her?"

Sebastian buried his face with his hands "Oh god"

"Aww Sebby is in love"

"Will you shut up. Look we both agreed it was just a nice night with good company. Neither one of us are looking for a relationship"

Chris smirked "Well neither of you were looking for one. Only just by the way you talk about her and well the other thing. It looks like a relationship found both of you"

Sebastian didn't say a word and just swallowed the lump in his throat

"Umm excuse me for a sec" 

Chris watched as Sebastian quickly got out of his seat and walked to the men's room. 

Sebastian walked into the men's room and pulled out his cellphone. He found the number and pushed the call button.

After a few rings he got voicemail.

Sebastian cleared his throat "Hey Angie. Umm it's me Sebastian. I was just calling to see how you were doing? And umm I wanted to see if we could talk. Well I'll let you go and call me when you can. Bye"

Sebastian hung up his phone and smacked his forehead "Ugh fucking Chris. I hate when he's right"


	8. What About This?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back after a lovely day with the family.  
> Now update time.

Sebastian took his seat back at the table and took a sip of his soda as if nothing happen.

Chris smirked "So are we just going to pretend this whole conversation never happened?"

Sebastian was about to open his mouth until his cell went off. He pulled out his phone and felt his face grow warm seeing Angie's name on the screen.

Sebastian gave a nervous smile as he looked up at Chris.

Chris smirked "Is that her?"

Sebastian shook his head and gave Chris a pleading look.

"Well answer it dork" Chris urged sternly 

Sebastian exhaled a deep breath and slid his finger across the screen "Hello"

"Hey you. I got your message. How are you?" Angie replied her voice elated

"I'm doing good. How have you been? Things still the same for you since going back home to Mississippi" Sebastian asked smiling from ear to ear

Chris couldn't help but smile himself seeing the look on Sebastian's face and the happiness in his voice. He was actually starting to lose hope for Sebastian. He was in a very committed relationship for quite some time. He truly loved his ex but with work and so many other things he couldn't really be there 24/7. Although when he found the time he treated his ex like a queen...but alas it just wasn't good enough for her and she left him. She didn't even tell him she was leaving his just remembered Sebastian calling him sounding heartbroken saying she left him and took everything she owned with her.

Angie chuckled "I've been doing good. As far as things being the same...well I loved being in New York. But not even New York beats being back home"

"Well maybe if you stayed longer you would have a different opinion" Sebastian replied with a crooked smile

Angie scoffed playfully "I don't think so. Maybe if you came over here you would understand why I love it here so much. Well listen I have to let you go. I'm out with a friend right now but right now she was talking to her mom on the phone. So I figured I would take the chance to call you back. Umm can I call you back later?"

Sebastian smiled "I would like that. Well talk to you later and have fun with your friend"

Angie felt her smile getting bigger. She was pretty sure she looked like the joker "Okay. Bye"

"Bye" 

With that Sebastian hung up and placed his phone on the table

"That was so sweet I could puke" Chris replied poking fun at Sebastian

"Oh god I hate you sometimes" Sebastian said with a groan.

*Mississippi*  
"What's with the smile on your face?" Ricki asked with a cocked brow

"Nothing" Angie replied quickly chucking her cell back in her purse

Ricki gave a questioning glare "He called you didn't he"

Angie gave a nervous smile "No. That was my Aunt"

"Angie you are a terrible liar" Ricki replied with a groan

"Ugh okay. Yes he did. Only I told him I would call him back later cause I was with you"

Ricki groaned "When you call him back I better be around. And you better put him on speakerphone"

Angie groaned "Whatever. Fine"

*Later on that day*  
Finally after a long day of interviews and photoshoots Sebastian made his way inside his place and threw his bag on the table. Plopping his tired body on his couch Sebastian kicked off his shoes and pulled out his cell phone. He actually couldn't wait to get the day over with so he could call Angie. For some reason her voice helped him feel relaxed.

Sebastian pulled up her number and pushed the dial button. 

Angie heard her phone go off as she was sitting on the couch next to Ricki watching TV.

Ricki smirked "I bet I know who that is huh?"

Angie flushed and reached for her cell phone beside her. Ricki grabbed her arm.

"Remember. He gets put on speaker" Ricki replied with a wink

Angie furrowed her brows "Why are you so weird?"

"Shut up and answer the damn phone" 

Angie groaned and answered "Hello"

"Hey. Um are you busy or something?" Sebastian asked softly

"No. I'm not" Angie replied with a smile

Angie looked over to Ricki who kept mouthing the word speaker. Angie finally caved and pushed the speaker button on her phone.

"So. How was your day?" Sebastian asked leaning back onto his couch

Ricki raised her brows "God. That voice. I can see why you gave it up"

Angie all but choked on her soda.

"Whoa are you okay? Sebastian asked concerned 

Ricki laughed "She's fine. She just choked a little"

Sebastian gave a chuckle "Well I hope she's alright. Umm who's speaking?"

Ricki smiled "I'm Ricki"

Sebastian chuckled "Ohh nice to meet you. Angie told me about you"

Ricki cocked a brow "Did she now? I hope it was all good things"

Sebastian smiled "They were"

Angie glared at Ricki "Sorry about that"

"No it's totally fine. So umm listen I thought about what you said earlier today" Sebastian said faintly as he began to fidget with the zipper on his jacket

"What did I say earlier?" Angie asked with a smile

"About me going over there. You know,so that way I would find out why you loved home so much" 

Angie felt her heart pounding "Okay Sebastian now I'm lost"

"Well next month I'm taking a little break from work and well I'm thinking maybe I should get away from here for a while. So since I've heard nothing but good things about Mississippi from you, well how about I go visit you for my vacation"

Angie felt like she was about to pass out. Did she hear that right? Was Sebastian really talking about coming out to see her.

"That would...wow that would be great" Angie replied in shock

Angie looked at Ricki who was in shock as well. As she mouthed oh my god.

"Really? Well I guess I'll be visiting you next month. Now this time you get to be the host" Sebastian replied laughing softly

Angie "Yup. only I'll be a better one"

Sebastian scoffed "Oh that's how it is?"

"Yup that's how it is" 

Sebastian smiled "Well listen I have to go. I had a really long day and I think I'm going to head straight to bed. Umm I'll call you tomorrow"

Angie sighed softly "Okay. Talk to you tomorrow"

With that Sebastian hung up and Angie dropped her phone onto the couch

Ricki looked at Angie still in shock "What the hell just happened?"


	9. That Funny Kinda Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before Bed Update ;)  
> Because I can :D

*Some Weeks Later*  
Angie woke up and rubbed her still tired eyes. Letting out a groan she threw her long legs out to the side of the bed and stood up. Suddenly Angie lost her balance and fell back onto the bed.

"Jesus gravity... take it is" Angie mumbled as she attempted to stand once more. Only this time she couldn't help but feel a little dizzy.

Angie shook her head and grabbed onto one of the bedpost and stood there trying to collect herself. Once the dizziness wore off Angie tried her best to get dressed and ready for work. After eating a small breakfast because for some reason she didn't really have much of an appetite Angie grabbed her car keys and made her way outside. Getting in her car Angie sat there for a few minuets.

"You can do this. You can do this. Shitty feeling be damned" Angie said pumping herself up as she started her car.

Pulling out of her driveway Angie began her drive to work.

*Back In New York*  
"So you really are serious about going to Mississippi to see her. This woman who said you didn't want a relationship with. This woman who you had only been around for two weeks"

Sebastian cringed "Damn Chris. When you say it like that it almost makes me sound desperate"

Chris laughed "I didn't mean it in that way. I'm just concerned that's all. You know with our line of work people can blow things totally out of proportion"

Sebastian sighed "Yeah I know. I really hope they don't find out about this"

"Well I'm sure she would understand. I mean given she knows what you do and who you are"

Sebastian rubbed the back of his neck nervously "She doesn't know"

Chris's eyes grew wide "Come again?"

"She doesn't know what I do. And she doesn't know who am I. She thinks I'm a regular guy that she met in New York. And to be quiet honest...I like that she doesn't know"

Chris sighed "Seb...I don't"

Sebastian let out a sad sigh "Chris look I couldn't tell her. It was kinda of nice having a girl talk to me just because she was interested in me. You know just me, and not Sebastian Stan the actor" 

Chris couldn't help but feel bad hearing Sebastian bare his soul in such a way.

Chris patted Sebastian on the shoulder and smiled softly "Just. Just be careful man"

Sebastian smiled softly "Thanks man"

Chris shrugged "Anyway what's the worst that could happen right?"

*Mississippi*  
"Angie you think you can help get the rest of these papers. Oh Angie are you alright baby cakes?" 

Angie lifted her head from her desk "Oh sorry Aunt April. I think I caught some damn stomach bug. Next time I'll pick the restaurant. Ricki seems to think everyone has an iron gut"

"Well maybe you should take the day off" April replied with a warm smile

Angie perked up "No. I can beat this. Don't worry Aunt April I'll be just fine"

Angie tried her best to work within the few hours she had left. Going around like crazy trying to file paperwork and get as much as done as possible"

It was then that Angie felt the dizziness from earlier begin to come back. Angie slowly made her way to the bathroom and brought the toilet lid down and took a seat.

"I'm going to kill Ricki" Angie groaned

Next thing Angie knew her vision got fuzzy and everything went black.

*Later On That Day*  
Angie walked into her place and dropped her things on the floor. Her body still in shock as she dropped her tired bod on the couch.

"This has to be some kind of terrible nightmare" Angie thought to herself

*Flashback To Earlier*  
Angie awoke to the sound of her Aunt's voice soothing her. Angie's eyes fluttered open.

"Aunt April? What happen? Where am I?" Angie asked nervously

"In the hospital. I found you in the bathroom passed out on the floor" April replied softly

"Oh god" Angie groaned out as she sat up on the hospital bed

It was then that a female doctor walked in and smiled softly

"Oh great you are awake now. Umm ma'am may I speak to your niece in private please"

April nodded "Of course"

The doctor waited for April to walked out and grabbed a rolling chair and sat in front of Angie.

"My name is Dr. Vera. Now I wanted to ask you a few personal questions. Some questions that should be asked in front of family"

Angie gave a nervous sigh "Okay"

"Are you okay with me asking you these questions?" Dr Vera asked softly

Angie nodded and began to fidget with the hem of her skirt.

"Okay. Well first question. When was the last time you were sexually active?" Dr Vera asked softly

It was right around then it clicked for Angie

"No. Please don't tell me the reason you are asking me these questions is because. No" Angie began to shake 

"I'm sorry Angie...but yes. Your test came back positive. You are pregnant. Roughly almost 6 weeks" 

Angie felt her blood run cold "This couldn't be happening"

*End flashback*

Angie covered her face with her hands and began to cry. What was she going to do?

It was then that her cell phone went off. Angie got up and walked to her bag on the floor. She opened her bag and pulled out her cell phone and there it was. His name on the screen.

Angie felt her heart racing "Oh god"


	10. Swallowing The Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before Work Update

It had been two weeks since Angie found out about her pregnancy. Everyday she woke up terrified out of her mind. She didn't even have to think about this child not being Sebastian's. She had been without sex for almost a year before having sex with him. What was she going to do? He wasn't looking for a relationship and honestly neither was she. After the heartbreak she suffered from her last relationship she didn't want to deal with falling in love again. Only this was different...there was a little being growing inside her. And she knew sooner or later Sebastian would have to know. And he had every right. He was the father.

She considered the latter. You know...abortion. She couldn't do it. Sitting in that office last week made her realize it just wasn't fair. This was a life inside her...and that life didn't ask to be created. She had no right to take that away. As far as Sebastian she hadn't spoken to him in weeks. He called her almost everyday and every call she sent straight to voicemail. And every voicemail was getting harder to hear.

-Angie? It's me. Are you okay? You haven't been answering my calls. Did I do something? If I did I'm sorry. Well anyway umm please call me back. I would really like to talk to you. Take care Angie-

"Thinking again aren't we?" April said from behind Angie holding a cup of tea in her hands

Angie groaned "Sorry"

April smiled softly "Don't be sweetie. But may I offer some advice?"

Angie nodded with a soft sigh

"You will eventually have to tell this young man about this. Whether you two planned this or not makes no difference. You two created a life and you two with both have to take responsibility for her or she"

Angie frowned "What if he doesn't want to?"

April inhaled a deep breath "If he is a decent man. Which I hope he is...he will help you Angie"

Angie began to cry "I'm so scared. I can't believe this happened"

April sat next to April and pulled her into her arms "Don't be scared. I'm here to help you with anything you need. Remember you are never alone"

Angie smiled softly and buried her face in her Aunt's neck. How was she going to tell him? Should she even tell him? Oh god why did this have to be so hard?

*New York*  
"Are you excited?" Chris asked with a chuckle

Sebastian grabbed a few more of his clothes and placed them in his suitcase "Yeah. Not only will I get to see her. But to be honest getting away for a while would be nice. I just hope she's not mad at me or anything"

"Why would she be mad?"

Sebastian sighed "Well she hasn't been answering my calls for the past few days"

Chris sighed softly "Look man don't worry about it. You will be there tomorrow and then you guys can talk it out"

"Yeah guess you are right. Hey man I have to let you go. Got to finish packing and then get some sleep"

"Alright man. Well if we don't talk tomorrow be safe and enjoy yourself man" Chris replied with a smile

Sebastian smiled "Thanks man"

After that Sebastian hung up and placed his phone on the bed. He was a mixture of so many emotions. But the emotion getting the best of him was nervousness...hopefully everything would go well.

*Next Day Mississippi*  
"So what is is that you want to tell me" Ricki asked with cocked brow

"Umm well I'm not sure how to say this. Uhh" Angie struggled to speak

"Oh my god spit it out. It can't be anything bad I presume. It's not like you or pregnant or anything" Ricki replied with bored expression

Angie bit her lower lip and looked away. Ricki gasped in shock.

"Angie? Oh god. Are you pregnant?" Ricki asked softly

"Yes" Angie replied faintly

"Oh god. Is it...you know who's" 

Angie nodded her head yes and began to felt her eyes well up with tears. 

"Does he know" Ricki asked taking her hands in her to calm her down

Angie was about to open her mouth to speak until her phone went off. Looking at phone she looked back at Ricki with terrified expression.

"You can't avoid him forever Angie"

Angie grabbed her phone and pressed the answer button. Clearing her throat she spoke.

"Hello"

"Angie. Oh god. You finally answered. For a while I thought you didn't want to talk to me anymore" Sebastian replied with a light chuckle

Angie felt her heart beating rapidly "I'm sorry. Just been really busy with a lot of stuff"

"Bummer. Well umm would you like to hang out with me today. Maybe forget all that stuff you've been busy with" 

Angie's eyes grew wide "Hang out? Wait a minuet. Where are you?"

Sebastian scoffed playfully "Wow really? Did you already forget I said I would come to see you?"

"Are you here in Mississippi?"

"Yup. I came in last night. Wanted to see you but I felt like it was a bit to late and well I was exhausted. So what do you say. Show me a little bit of Mississippi today"

Angie looked over at Ricki and gulped. Placing her hand over her cell so she couldn't be heard Angie asked "What do I do?"

Ricki urger her with her eyes "See him stupid. He came all this way to see you"

Angie sighed nervously and put the phone back to her cheek "Okay. Well how about I meet you at your hotel at say around 3:00"

"Perfect. See you then. I have to admit...I can't wait to see you Angie" 

And with that Sebastian hung up and Angie leaned back into her couch. Covering her face with her hands she groaned out.

"Look just talk to him. I'm sure everything will be fine. And look Angie don't wait till that bump starts showing to say something. That will only make things worse. If hes the nice guy that you say he is...I'm sure he will understand"

Angie sighed softly " Oh god. I really hope so"


	11. Why you so speechless?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) Yup

Angie inhaled a deep breath and raised her hand to knock on the door. It just took one knock and she could hear Sebastian from the inside rushing to the door. Putting on the best smile she could the door flew open and there he was looking as gorgeous as ever.

"Ahh Angie. I can't believe it. You look amazing" Sebastian said pulling Angie into a tight hug

"Thank you. So do you." Angie replied with a nervous smile

"Wow you do look great. It's like you kinda have a glow to you right now" 

Angie bit her lower lip "You don't say"

Sebastian's grin grew wide as he pulled her into her arms once more and whispered into her ear

"I really missed you Angie. Things haven't been as interesting around my place since you left"

Angie blushed as she broke the hug and locked eyes with Sebastian "Oh come on. I'm sure you were probably glad to get me out of there"

Sebastian moved a strand of hair from her face "No way. If it was up to me,well I would have you stay longer"

Angie quietly swallowed the lump in her throat seeing Sebastian lean in closer. His face inches from her's. Angie suddenly felt her nerves going crazy as she pulled away quickly.

"Umm. Are you ready to head out?" Angie asked awkwardly 

Sebastian gave a pout but them smiled softly " Are you kidding? I've been waiting for this"

Angie chuckled "Okay. Well Iet's get out of here"

*A While Later*  
"Wow this great" Sebastian said tasting the plate of food before him

"I told you. Better than New York huh?" Angie replied with a chuckle

Sebastian gave a playful glare "Well I don't know about that"

Angie smiled softly as she took a sip of her tea.

"Are you sure you aren't going to eat anything? I mean I feel kinda weird eating if front of you and you just sitting there"

Angie chuckled softly "No. It's okay. I ate earlier"

"Liar" Angie scolded herself mentally

Truth be told she wan't hungry as much as she felt like she was about to puke with the smell of the food. This sucked the food she usually enjoyed tasting and smelling made her feel nothing but nausea.

"Okay. Well if you change your mind let me know" Sebastian replied with a wink

Angie smiled nervously as she began to contemplate telling him her big secret.

*Hours Later*  
Sebastian took Angie''s hand in his as they walked in the beautiful night lights of the Mississippi streets.

Angie couldn't help but tense up at the feeling. Slowly Angie pulled her hand away. Sebastian noticed something was off and stopped in his tracks.

"Angie is something wrong?"

Angie felt her palms begin to sweat and her heart begin to race "No. I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Sebastian shrugged "Well I know that I've known you for a short amount of time. But I know that you were a completely different person when you stayed with me in New York"

Angie gave a nervous look and sighed softly "I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind at the moment"

Sebastian walked up to Angie and pulled her in close "Do you want to talk about it? I mean only if you want"

Angie locked her eyes with Sebastian and her mind began to race 

"Tell him you idiot. Just tell him. You can't hide it forever so just get it over with. The longer you hide it the more it's going to eat you up inside"

"Angie? Say something" Sebastian whispered softly

Angie swallowed the lump in her throat "Don't hate me please. That's all I ask of you"

Sebastian chuckled lightly "Why would I hate you?"

Angie cleared her throat and felt the tears welling up in her eyes. Sebastian gave a look of concern. What was the matter with her?

Angie opened her mouth but nothing was coming out. She couldn't do it...she just couldn't. 

"I'm sorry but I can't do this" Angie whispered softly

Sebastian gave a warm smile "It's okay. Whatever you have to tell me you just tell me when you are ready"

Angie nodded and Sebastian pulled her into a hug.

Angie shut her eyes tightly "You are a freaking idiot"


	12. Not Just Sebastian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those Lovely After Work Updates

"I can't believe you didn't bring him over to my house so I could see him. You are such a loser Ang" Ricki replied crossing her arms

"Look if you want to meet him that's fine. I can just call him over." Angie replied as she took a seat on Ricki's couch

"Well I do. How about you invite him to hang out with us tonight. We can go dancing and out to eat or something"

Angie groaned "I don't know Ricki"

Ricki gave a sideways glance "You didn't tell him did you"

Angie shut her eyes and sighed in frustration "I couldn't. I mean we had a lot of fun last night. It's just when it came down to it...I couldn't. Just looking into his eyes alone made me nervous

"Well look how about this. We invite him out tonight and if you want I'll be by your side if that makes you comfortable" 

Angie shook her head "No. I have to do this alone. If I have you there it will just make me look like I can't hold my own"

Ricki sighed "Well whatever you want to do . I'm game"

*Later on that day*  
"Are you kidding me? That's what you want to wear to a club. Like seriously?" Ricki said with a disapproving glare

"Okay first off...I'm pregnant. So basically anything that can cut off my air supply is out of the question. And second of all I really don't need to impress anyone alright"

Ricki rolled her eyes "Suit yourself"

Angie groaned "You bitch"

After going through several different choices Angie went with every girls favorite. The little black dress. It had beautiful lace across the back, accentuated her hips, and came right above her knees.

Ricki waited for Angie to walk out and once see did Ricki gave a thumbs up 

"Winner winner. Chicken dinner"

Angie rolled her eyes "Shut up and let's go pick him up"

After the hour drive Ricki and Angie parked in the hotel parking lot. Making their way through the lobby Angie couldn't help but feel eyes all over her. 

"Angie if you have guys giving you stares left and right just walking in her. Just think about how he's gonna react"

Angie stopped in front of the elevator "Shut up and push the button"

Sebastian gave himself one last look in the mirror as he ran his fingers through his hair. He was excited and a little nervous. She wasn't alone this time. She was bringing a friend and he really hoped that her friend would like him. 

"Well that's as good as it going to get" Sebastian said with a soft sigh

Sebastian went with a semi casual look. His legs accentuated by wearing skinny black jeans and black boots. Black leather jacket and a basic grey shirt underneath. 

Trying his best to collect himself Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed "Okay you can do this. Everything will be fine" 

Finally after a small pep talk with himself a knock was heard at his door. Standing from the edge of the bed Sebastian slowly walked to the door and turned the knob. Opening it he could have sworn he felt like he forgot to breath. There stood Angie looking as stunning as ever. 

"Wow. You look...wow" Sebastian said with a huge smile

"Thank you. You look great to" Angie replied feeling a strange tingle down her spine seeing how great Sebastian looked

"Are you serious you couldn't wait for me. Ugh I swear" 

Sebastian gave a confused look.

"That's Ricki. I kinda left her down the hall but as you can hear she's coming"

Sebastian laughed lightly "Great"

Ricki finally caught up and walked up to Angie "I can't believe you ditched me back there. You can be such a total bi___"

Ricki was cut off by Angie glaring daggers at her "Ricki. I would like you to meet Sebastian"

Ricki rolled her eyes and turned to face the door. It was then that Ricki's mouth dropped open.

"Holy shit" Ricki mumbled under her breath

"Hi. It's nice to meet you. Angie's told me a lot about you" Sebastian said extending his hand to Ricki

Ricki took Sebastian's hand with her mouth still hanging open "Nice to meet you too"

Angie gave Ricki a look of confusion and cleared her throat "Umm how about we get out of here huh"

Sebastian smiled "Sounds great. I'm ready"

"Well shall we" Angie said as she hooked arms with Sebastian

Sebastian chuckled "Lead the way beautiful"

Angie and Sebastian made their way to the elevator with Ricki following right behind them still in shock.

*Later That Night*  
After a night of dancing the group found themselves at a local diner. Sebastian was seated next Angie as they shared a menu. 

"Excuse me. I have to use the ladies room. Ang you want to come with" Ricki said with smirk

"Why would I come with you to the bathroom" Angie replied with a chuckle

Ricki glared "Girl code. Now come on" 

Ricki all but pulled Angie out of the booth as she dragged Angie to the bathroom. Sebastian watched in amusement. Angie was right...Ricki was something else.

Ricki pulled Angie into the bathroom and locked the door behind them

"What is your deal? You have been acting weird all night" Angie asked annoyed

"You bitch. Do you not know who that is?" Ricki said in shock

Angie shook her head confused "What are you talking about?"

Ricki scoffed "Angie are you serious? Sebastian...come on"

"What about him?" Angie asked in frustration

"That is not just a random guy. That guy is Sebastian Stan"

Angie gave a look of surprise "Wait. I never told you his last name"

"You don't need to. Everyone knows it. Angie that is Sebastian Stan...the actor"

Angie still looked lost. It was the that Ricki groaned and pulled out her cell phone. Quickly opening YouTube Ricki typed in Sebastian's name. Angie's mouth fell open seeing tons and tons of videos pop up just by typing in his name.

Angie gave Ricki a confused look "Oh my god"

"Angie. You mean to tell me you didn't know who he was?"

Angie shook her head "Ricki you know I'm not one for all that celebrity junk. I can barely keep up with all of it"

Ricki sighed "He didn't even tell you at least"

"No. He didn't. Oh god...this just makes things worse. I mean he's famous and oh god I think I'm going to be sick"

With that Angie ran to the nearest stall and threw up. Ricki groaned as she went to go check on Angie.


	13. They Say The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why Not...Right?

Angie walked into her home and dropped her shoes on the floor. After dropping off Sebastian Angie was still in shock about finding out who he really was. And in finding out it just made Angie that much more scared to tell him about her being pregnant. Angie still didn't understand why he didn't tell her when they met just who he was.

Angie walked to her laptop and spent the rest of the night looking up every bit of information she could on Sebastian. Or in her case...the father of her unborn child.

*The Next Morning*   
Angie woke up still in her dress as she sat up on her couch. Placing her dead laptop on the coffee table she rubbed her tired eyes. It was then that Angie noticed the notification light blinking on her phone. Picking up her phone which was near death she saw she had a missed call from Sebastian. He didn't leave a voicemail but he did leave a text.

-You looked great last night. Thank you for taking me out. I can't wait to see you later on- SEB

Angie shut her eyes. Did she want to see him again? Honestly how was a regular girl like her going to carry on whatever is was they had between them knowing he was this famous actor.

It was then that Angie jumped as her phone went off breaking her out of her thoughts.

"It's like he knows" Angie groaned out seeing Sebastian's name on the screen of her phone

Should she answer? What should she do?

"Fuck" Angie mumbled as she pressed the answer button

"Hello"

"Hey. Good morning. I hope I didn't wake you"

Angie sighed softly "No. I was awake already. Umm what's up?"

"Nothing I just wanted to see if you had plans tonight. Or now" Sebastian replied with a chuckle

"No I don't. Umm listen if I gave you my address would you come over?" Angie asked nervously

Sebastian smiled "Of course. Just text me the address and I'll be there"

Angie bit her lower lip. She had to do this. She could do this right?

After giving him her address Angie changed into a pair of grey sweatpants and a black tank top. Pulling her hair into a ponytail Angie grabbed a cup of juice and waited for Sebastian in her living room.

*Few Minuets Later*  
After watching a few episodes of her favorite soap opera Angie heard her doorbell go off. It took all of Angie not to try and make a bolt to her bedroom as she got up from her couch and walked to her door. 

Exhaling a deep breath Angie opened the door.

"Hey" Sebastian said quickly pulling Angie in for a hug

"Hi. I was beginning to think you got lost" 

Sebastian chuckled "Well I did. But GPS is a beautiful thing"

Angie laughed softly "Well come in"

Sebastian walked in and looked around "I really like your place. It's cute"

"Well it's no mansion in New York" Angie joked 

Sebastian cocked a brow "First off I don't live in a mansion. And second I like that you have a wicked sense of humor this early in the morning"

Angie gave a soft smile and sighed softly.

"Hey. Are you okay? You look like something is on your mind" Sebastian said walking up to Angie

"Why didn't you tell me who you were? Did you think I didn't deserve to know?" 

Sebastian groaned out "Oh god. Now I know why Ricki kept staring at me all night. Kinda figured. Kinda creepy"

Angie rolled her eyes "Sebastian"

"Look I didn't tell you because. Because I wanted someone to talk to me and me alone. Not talk to me because they knew who I was and what I did. I figured why not. I have a beautiful woman talking to me and it's not because she knew who I was. And I liked it. You are different Angie. You didn't ask a thousand questions. You respected me and you trusted me right off the bat"

"You still could have told me. It wouldn't have changed anything" Angie replied softly

"Well if it doesn't change anything...why are you bringing it up"

Angie didn't respond and just looked away

"Look I get it. I messed up and I'm sorry. I should have told you and should have been honest. It's just I was having a lot of fun with you Angie...I guess I didn't want to ruin it. But I understand if you never want to talk to me again. You aren't the first girl who's left me because me doing what I do scares them away. Its hard for a girl to adjust being in the tabloids and having her life put on display just because of who she's with"

Angie sighed softly and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I think I should go. For what's its worth Angie...I do care for you deeply. And well I will miss you if you decide you don't want to talk to me again. I wish you all the best"

Sebastian stood up from the couch and began to walk to the door.

"Wait. Don't go. Look I'm just...I'm just concerned "

Sebastian gave a confused look "About what"

Angie felt like she was going to be sick but this had to be done. 

"About how this is going to work. I mean you don't want a relationship and neither do I"

Sebastian sighed softly "Well funny thing is...I thought I made up my mind about it. But I think you made me rethink that"

Angie shook her head "What are saying?"

"I'm saying I thought I didn't want a relationship. I really did. You know after the last one I thought I was done. That was until I met you. Angie those two weeks I spent with you were the best two weeks of my life. It was the happiest I'd been in a long time and when you left I felt empty. That's why I came to come see you. I missed you and well I couldn't stop thinking about you"

Angie began to feel the tears well up in her eyes. Oh god here he was baring his soul about how much she meant to him and she couldn't get over being so scared. 

"Angie. Please say something"

Angie felt the warm tears roll down her cheeks as she locked eyes with Sebastian

"Don't hate me"

Sebastian shook his head "Why do you keep saying that? I pretty much just told you how I felt about you and that's what you say in response"

Angie remained silent and hung her head

"Angie? Is there something wrong? I mean I feel like you haven't been the same since you left New York"

"It's because I'm not"

Sebastian gave a puzzled expression "I don't understand"

Angie wiped her tears and inhaled a deep breath

"Angie?"

"Don't hate me. That's all I ask"

"Oh for fucks sake. Why do you keep saying that. Its driving me crazy"

Angie locked eyes with Sebastian.

"I'm pregnant"

Sebastian could have sworn his heart fell out of his ass "What?"

"I said I'm pregnant and it's yours"

Sebastian plopped down onto the couch "Oh my god. Why didn't you tell me when I got here?"

"I don't know. I was scared. And now that I know who you are and what you do I'm even more scared"

"Why?" Sebastian asked running his fingers through his hair

"I don't want to be apart of that world. I will be judged and my life will be put out there for everyone to see and poke fun at. So will the life of this child. A famous guy like you hooks up with a girl like me. It will never work. She's just another girl. Even a one night stand perhaps. And this child will be the product of a one night stand too"

"Angie I won't let anyone say that about you. I swear"

"You can't promise that. And that's why I think you should go back home and forget about me"

Sebastian scoffed "Forget about you and the fact that you are carrying my child. Angie I don't work like that"

Angie sighed sadly "Please don't fight me on this. I won't let this be the reason your career gets ruined"

"Are you fucking kidding me? Fuck my career for a second. I just found out I'm about to be a father and you think all I care about it my career"

Angie didn't say a word and just looked away.

Sebastian inhaled a deep breath "Fine. You know what I will go home. But I'll be damned if you think I'm not going to be a part of my child's life. So yeah I'll go home...but I'm not going to forget you just like that. Not by a long shot. I'm only leaving to give you some time to think"

"Sebastian please" Angie pleaded 

"No Angie. That's my baby you having growing inside you and I will take responsibility for he or she. I just wish you would give me the benefit of the doubt"

Angie watched as Sebastian walked to the door

"Now you know why I didn't want to tell you. I may be an actor or even a big deal to some people. But I'm just a regular guy Angie...and I wish you could see that. Not for my sake but for our child's sake"

And with that Sebastian walked out of the door and closed it behind him. Angie felt to her knees and began to cry.

Placing her hand on her small belly Angie shut her eyes "I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry"


	14. Distractions and Heart-2-Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for the comments and kudos  
> You all are dolls ;D

"So you told him and he left?" Ricki said as she sipped he coffee and taking a seat by Angie at the table

Angie sighed "No. It's not like that. I did tell him but he only went back because he wanted to give me some time to think. He was upset that I didn't tell him when I found out. Which I totally understand. He also said he wanted to try to make this work and he wants to be apart of this child's life"

Ricki gave a confused glare "And the only thing stopping you is?"

"I don't want that life. Now that I know who he is and what he does it doesn't make this easier. I won't be the girl in the tabloids being exploited as some blood sucking gold-digger or the girl who he had no choice to stay with because he knocked her up on a one night stand gone wrong'

Ang. You aren't a one night stand. There was an attraction he felt for you. A strong one seeing as he came here to see you and what's a relationship when he didn't want one before"

Angie sighed "I don't know Ricki. I just...I just don't know. After A.J. I don't think I 'm ready for another relationship. Even if he's the most attractive and sweetest guy I've ever met"

"And the father of your child. Let's not forget that. Look Angie AJ was a prick and not all guys are the same. Once you get over that maybe you'll realize Sebastian could be the best thing to ever happen to you"

Angie didn't say a word and sighed sadly "Look let's just go to my appointment'"

Ricki sighed "Fine"

*Los Angeles*  
"Hey. Earth to Sebastian" Chris said waving a hand in Sebastian's face

Sebastian shook his head and smiled softly "Sorry. I must have zoned out"

Chris smiled softly "Kinda"

It was then that Mackie took a seat next to Sebastian "Hey man is everything alright? Since you came back from your trip you've seem to be distracted. Not the Sebastian I'm used to being around"

Sebastian shifted in his seat. He wished he could just close his eyes and disappear but he couldn't. They were about to go on live TV to do an interview about filming their new film. But he just wasn't in the mood at all.

"Dude" Mackie said breaking Sebastian out of his thoughts

"I'm sorry. Really I am. I don't mean to just check out like that. Look guys can I tell you something. Something that is very serious and if I swear you tell anyone else I'll kill you both and they will never find your bodies"

Chris's eye twitched at the remark "That's...wow. A bit. Strong"

"I'm serious. Guy please. I trust you both and well you are my friends and I feel like you guys should know"

Chris and Mackie smiled softly 

"Of course man. Well go ahead tell us"

"Well you know about Angie right? The woman who stayed with me for those two weeks"

Mackie and Chris nodded "Yeah"

Sebastian was about to open his mouth till a woman walked in 

"We are ready for you guys. Come with me" 

They all stood up and followed behind the young lady. Sebastian was first of front of Chris and Mackie. 

It was then Sebastian felt Chris grab him by the forearm and pull him aside. Mackie right behind him.

"Guys. We have to go" Sebastian said as he backed up against the wall

"Uh uh. Don't go holding out on us now. Tell us what you were going to say Seb" Chris said crossing his arms with a smirk on his face

Sebastian swallowed the lump in his throat "Angie...uh. Angie"

Mackie "Out with it man. We don't have all day"

Sebastian slipped out from his spot on the wall and began to walk away.

"Damn it Seb" Chris groaned out

Sebastian turned around and sighed softly "Angie's pregnant"

Sebastian turned and walked away leaving Mackie and Chris standing there with their mouths hanging open in shock.

*Meanwhile*  
"Well everything seems to be looking great. Healthy heartbeat so we are doing great" Dr. Vera said turning the light back on

"So umm how far am I now?"

"Well now I would say roughly going on 3 months. Listen would you like to find out what you are having?" Dr. Vera asked with a smile

"You can tell that this early. I thought I had to wait a certain amount of months"

"No. Now we have something called the Jack and Jill test. What we do is we take a blood sample and they can tell the sex from there. Results take about 2 to 3 weeks."

Angie looked over at Ricki "Sure. I would like that"

"Great I'll get a nurse in her. She'll take a blood sample and we'll go from there. Look Angie take care of yourself...you are sharing your body now okay"

Angie shook her head and smiled "Thank you"

*Los Angeles*  
"I can't believe it. I mean are you sure...you know that it's yours" 

Sebastian sighed "She hadn't slept with anyone for almost a year"

"How do you know?" Chris asked sternly

"She told me. And I believe her. I don't think anyone would lie about that. Also well I didn't use any protection that night either"

Chris groaned "Seb. Man are you serious? Why would you do that?"

Mackie chuckled "Damn man"

"It was a heat of the moment type thing. It crossed my mind but I was just really..."

"Horny" Mackie interjected with a laugh

"Yes. NO. I don't know. Look point is I'm going to be a father and I don't know the first thing about being a dad. But I'm not going to let that stop me from taking responsibility for what's happened or being there for my child"

"Wow. Sebby is going to be a daddy. That's insane. Look I'm glad that you are stepping up. It just show's that you are a good guy. So that being said congrats man" Chris said hugging Sebastian

"Yeah man. What he said" Mackie said patting Sebastian on the shoulder

"Thanks guys. Look just please promise no one will find out about this okay" 

Mackie and Chris traced a cross over their chest "You have our word"


	15. Just Wanted To Let You Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I can and...I will ^-^

*Weeks Later*  
Angie awoke to the vibrating sound of her cell on her nightstand. Grabbing her phone she answered still half asleep.

"Mm. Hello" 

"Angie? Its' Dr. Vera. I didn't mean to wake you but I finally got the test results for your test"

Angie quickly sat up in bed "Really? Oh...umm. What's the verdict?"

Dr. Vera chuckled on the other end "Congratulations Angie. It's a girl"

Angie couldn't help but feel her heart skip a beat "Oh my god. A little girl"

"Well Angie. I will talk to you later and I'll see you for your next appointment" 

With that Dr. Vera hung up and Angie couldn't help but cry tears of joy.

*London*  
"So have you called her?" Mackie asked nudging Sebastian on the arm

Sebastian nodded "No. And I really don't want to bother her either. I left because I wanted to give her time to think. When she's ready she'll call"

Then as if right on cue Sebastian's cell went off. Sebastian looked up at Mackie.

"It's her" Sebastian whispered pointing at his cell

"Well what are you waiting for man. Answer it"

Sebastian nodded once more and slid his finger across the screen

"Hello" 

"Hi. Umm are you busy?" Angie asked softly 

"No. Well I'm actually in London right now. You know...work" Sebastian replied with a soft chuckle

Angie sighed softly "Oh. Um well I'm calling you because I went to the doctor"

Sebastian perked up in his seat "Oh. Okay and is everything okay? I mean with you and the baby?"

Angie smiled on her end "Everything's fine and umm I took a test the last time I was there. Umm the test can tell the gender of the baby with just a blood sample"

Sebastian bit his lower lip "And what did the test say?"

"It's a girl"

Sebastian couldn't help but feel his smile expand and his eyes get a little watery.

"A girl. I'm gonna have a little girl"

"Yeah. Well umm maybe I should let you go" Angie replied softly

"Umm Angie. Listen when I get back to New York,well I really think we should talk about...you know. Us"

Angie didn't say a word "I have to go okay. Bye"

Angie then hung up and Sebastian placed his phone by his side. 

Chris and Mackie both looked at Sebastian waiting for any kind of emotion.

Sebastian looked up and smiled softly "I'm gonna have a daughter"

Mackie and Chris both laughed patting Sebastian on the back "Oh man. Wow congratulations"

Sebastian smiled hugely "Thanks guys"

"You are going to be a great dad Seb. Don't worry you got this" Chris replied as he gave Sebastian a thumbs up.

*A Week Later*  
"So how have things been going between you and that young man" April asked placing a plate of pancakes in front of Angie

"Okay I guess" Angie replied lifting her fork

"Angie. Honey listen. Ricki told me that you told this young man that you wanted to raise this child on your own. And the reason for that was because of what this young man does"

Angie grumbled "I'm going to kill Ricki"

"Oh stop that. Listen. I know having a child is a life changing experience. Suddenly everything changes and it's not about you anymore. It's about this child. So my advice to you is give this man a chance. If he wants to be a part of her life he has every right. Just because he is who he is shouldn't make a difference. And if that bothers you oh well. Don't be selfish this is about that child. Not you"

Angie felt the tears roll down her face "I'm just scared Aunt April. It's times like this I wish mom was still here"

April sighed sadly "If I know your mother I'm sure she would want to be here too. She's watching over you though and I'm sure she's very proud of you"

Angie missed her mother more than anything in the world. She could remember it like it was yesterday. Angie was in the 6th grade and had a project due...being the awesome mom that she was she went out to surprise Angie by buying all the items she needed for her project. It all happened so fast. She didn't really have time to react as she was hit head on by a drunk drive. Her mom was killed on impact. 

For those first few months Angie didn't say a word to anyone and just cried non-stop. It was like her world ended. As far as her father you ask...well the guy was a loser. He abused her mother and cheated on her shamelessly. When he walked out the front door he was doing them both a favor. Asshole didn't even have the balls to show up to her funeral. When her mother passed her Aunt took full responsibility for Angie...no questions asked. In a way April was her angel.

"Look at me honey" April said cupping Angie's face

Angie looked up with choked sobs and felt April wipe her tears.

"I love you. More than you know but you know that you have to give this man a chance. It's the right thing to do. Don't let what other people say deter your happiness. And if this man is willing to do anything to be a part of this child's life. Well then don't let him get away"

"I have to get going baby cakes. I love you and what ever you decide I'll always be there for you"

Angie watched as her Aunt walked out the door. Angie buried her face with her hands. She hated when she was always right. It was then that Angie knew what she had to do.

*Few Days Later*  
"Well I don't know I was thinking about going back to see her again. I mean I miss her and I was hoping I could get her to come back with me" Sebastian said as he reached in the fridge pulling out a gallon of milk

"Yeah but how are you going to do that amidst everything going on with promo tours and doing television interviews?" Chris asked softly

"Chris you know that's not as important as Angie and my unborn child. I will find a way you know that" Sebastian replied sternly

Chris sighed "I know. Has she called you?"

"Not since London. I really hope everything is okay" 

It was then that Sebastian's doorbell went off. 

"Hey I have to call you back. Someone is at my door" Sebastian said as he placed the milk back in the fridge

"Alright. Well I'll call you later with the details of our next tour trip" 

"Sounds good. Talk to you later" 

With that Sebastian hung up and walked towards his door. Checking through his peep hole he gave a confused look. No one was there.

"What the hell?" Sebastian thought as he groaned at opened the door

Sebastian stepped out "Hello. Is someone there?"

"Hi" a voice whispered softly coming from Sebastian left side

Sebastian knew that voice and turned to look on his left. There she was looking as breathtaking as ever. And it was then when he caught sight of that little bump forming it made him feel all kinds of emotions.

"Angie. Oh god. I can't believe you are here" Sebastian said walking up to Angie slowly

"I hope that me coming here doesn't bother you" Angie whispered nervously

Sebastian shook his head and took Angie's hand in his "Are you kidding? You just made my day?"

Angie blushed as she felt Sebastian wrap his arms around her and pulled her into a loving embrace. Angie shut her eyes relishing in the feeling of being in Sebastian's arms again. Sebastian on the other hand couldn't help but get emotional feeling Angie's bump press against his flat stomach.

"You look beautiful" 

Angie pouted "Are you kidding me? I probably looked better since the last time you saw me"

Sebastian chuckled "No. You always look beautiful"

Angie felt her heart beating as she watched Sebastian placed his hand on her growing belly and smile

"And with this...well you just got a lot more beautiful"

Angie couldn't help but feel the tears well up in her eyes. She was an idiot. How could she have ever thought someone like Sebastian wasn't worth a chance because of who he was. He was just a regular guy...only now he was the father of her child.

"So can I come in. Or are we going to hang out in the hall way all day?" Angie asked with a cocked brow

Sebastian chuckled "Oh yeah. You know with parents like us that baby is going to have on hell of a wicked sense of humor"

"I agree. I just hope she get my looks"

Sebastian shook his head "And her sarcasm is going to be on point"

Angie laughed as Sebastian grabbed her bags and walked with her inside.


	16. Welcome Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before bed update. And maybe tomorrow's update early because I'll be pretty busy with the fam bam :)

"Wow. I can't believe it. This is amazing" Sebastian said looking at the sonogram in his hands showing the image of his growing daughter

"Would you like to keep that one?" Angie whispered softly

Sebastian looked up at her with an elated smile "Really? I would love that"

"All yours" Angie replied with a soft smile

Sebastian locked eyes with Angie and without another word spoken captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

Angie let her eyes close slowly as she enjoyed his lips on hers once again. Breaking the kiss Sebastian took his hands and cupped Angie's face.

"I'm so happy you are here. You don't know how much I missed you" 

Angie blushed as she placed her hand on one of Sebastian's "I missed you too"

"So how are long are you planning on staying?" 

"I'm not sure yet actually. I kinda came her on impulse. You tell me how long you want me to stay and I'll be okay with it"

Sebastian traced his thumb across Angie's jaw "You can stay as long as you want"

"Do you mean that?" 

Sebastian kissed Angie's forehead "Of course I do"

Angie smiled and cleared her throat "Look umm...is it okay if I use your shower. I really need to unwind after the trip over here"

Sebastian shook his head "Of course. Just think of this place as a second home. You really don't have to ask me permission Ang"

"I'll keep that in mind from now on" Angie replied as she got up from the couch and walked upstairs.

*Moments Later*  
Angie dropped the warm towel wrapped around her naked body as she carefully stepped into the shower. Angie let out a sigh as the warm water hit her tense body. She smiled blissful as she could feel all of her muscles unwind. 

It was then that Angie felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist from behind. Angie couldn't hold back her cheeky grin as she reached her hands back and felt Sebastian's strong back.

"I guess someone doesn't know how to knock"

Sebastian placed her lips by her ear. Shivering from feeling his warm breath on her ear Angie emitted a small moan

"Well it's not like the door was locked. So in a way that was an open invitation for me" 

With that Sebastian turned Angie around and attacked her exposed neck with kisses. Angie shut her eyes in ecstasy feeling him nip, lick and bite at every inch of her neck. God it was amazing. Damn these hormones drove her crazy. Angie laced her arms around Sebastian's neck as they kissed passionately...Angie couldn't help but catch Sebastian's soft plump lips in her teeth.

"Fuck Angie" Sebastian groaned out feeling his dick getting so hard it was painful.

"Wait. How are we going to do this?" Angie asked trying to catch her breath

Sebastian smiled "What do you mean?"

"Well last time we had sex I didn't have this in the way" Angie said looking down at her small bump.

All of a sudden she felt self conscious. Sebastian noticed this and smiled warmly.

"Angie that doesn't bother me. You looked sexy then and you look sexy now. I waited long enough for this. I don't think I can wait anymore" Sebastian replied his tone rich and deep

Angie bit her lower lip feeling Sebastian's hand roam her body and then stopped at her bump.

"You are beautiful. Now wrap your arms around my neck and hang on" 

Angie did as she was told. She was scared but she trusted Sebastian would let her get hurt in any way. Sebastian lifted her up slowly and Angie wrapped her legs around his waist. Thankfully his shower hand a mat that had amazing grip so no-one would slip.

"I missed you Angie" Sebastian whispered pressing his forehead against hers as he slid into her warm entrance with ease.

Angie cried out in pleasure feeling Sebastian fill her up perfectly. Sebastian began a slow dance as he thrust into her carefully as not to hurt her.

"I didn't come all this way so you could take it easy on me" Angie moaned out

"What do you mean?" Sebastian groaned out still thrusting into Angie

"You know what I mean. I think you know what I want. And I know you want the same thing to. So do it Seb. Fuck me like I know you want to" Angie whispered into Sebastian's ear

Sebastian felt his cock twitch inside Angie as he carefully pressed her up against the shower wall "You tell me if I'm hurting you okay"

Angie shook her head and with that Sebastian began to thrust into Angie with everything he had in him. Everything that had been building up inside him since she left.

"Ohh ahh...fuck fuck" Angie moaned out her nails digging into Sebastian's skin

She couldn't believe it. She was already about to come. Pregnancy sex was totally different from regular sex. She felt everything ten fold. Her body sensitive making her feel more than before. Sebastian buried his face in the crook of Angie's neck as he thrust into her harder. Angie leaned her head back when Sebastian then took one of her sensitive nipples in his mouth and flicked his tongue across it.

"Fuck Angie...fuck. I missed you...I missed this. Ohh shit. I don't think I can last much...longer" Sebastian moaned out his breathing becoming heavy

Angie felt herself about to orgasm again and with that she bit down on Sebastian's shoulder and her body went limp. Sebastian soon followed coming deep inside Angie as he held her close for a few minuets before gently set her down.

"Wow. That's the best welcome back I've ever had" Angie said with a crooked smile

"That's the best welcome back I've given" Sebastian replied with a tired chuckle

Angie laughed softly "Dork"

"Come on. I'll help you and get you dried off" 

Angie smiled as Sebastian quickly dried himself off and slipped on a pair of grey sweatpants. Grabbing a towel Sebastian dried off every inch of Angie and then held her close. 

"My clothes are in the guest bedroom" Angie whispered into Sebastian strong chest

"Guest bedroom? Angie your stuff should be in my room. I'm not going to have you sleep in the guest bedroom like some random person. You are going to be staying in my room and that's it"

Angie smiled "Yes sir Mr Stan"

Sebastian rolled his eyes as he walked Angie to his room and quickly walked to the guest bedroom to grab her bags.

"In that bag I have a nightshirt. Can you get it for me" Angie said softly

Sebastian nodded and opened the bag and pulled out the lilac nightshirt and then walked up to her. Sebastian took the towel and let it drop off her naked body. With a smile Sebastian slipped on the nightshirt for Angie and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you" Angie said faintly not able to take the smile off her face

"No problem. So how does a nap sound right about now?" 

Angie looked up locking eyes with Sebastian "Sounds like heaven"

That being said Sebastian and Angie both got into bed and cuddled up with each other quickly falling asleep.

*The Next Morning*  
"Angie. Baby wake up" Sebastian whispered placing a kiss on Angie's neck

"Mmm. What time is it?" Angie groaned out

"It's 7:30 in the morning. Look I have to head out. I have a lot of stuff I have to do. I'll try my best to get them done early so I can come back and spend the rest of the day with you" Sebastian replied softly 

"Oh. Okay. Well I guess I'll be here waiting" Angie replied softly

"Listen I have some friends in town and they asked me if I would join them for dinner. Umm would you like to join me tonight" 

Angie gulped softly "Are you sure? What if they don't want me there?"

Sebastian chuckled softly "They won't mind. And well I want you there"

Angie smiled softly "Okay. Sounds fun"

"Great. Well umm I have to go. I'll call you if I can so I can check up on you"

Angie nodded as Sebastian kissed her quickly and walked out. The last sound heard was the front door closing behind him. 

Angie laid in bed and looked up at the ceiling. Was this how it was going to be? Was she going to be alone most of the time because he always had to work? 

Angie sighed softly "You can do this. This can work...at least I hope it will"


	17. Just A Taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay found some time :)

"What's the matter?" Sebastian asked feeling Angie stop in her tracks. Turning he looked to see the fear in her eyes

Angie sighed softly "Maybe I should have just stayed behind. What if they don't want me there?"

"What? No way. Look I want you with me and trust me they are great guys. Everything will be fine" Sebastian said reassuringly pressing his lips on her forehead

Angie smiled softly and placed her hand on her small belly "Okay. Okay I can do this"

"Great. Now come on" Sebastian replied as he led the way towards the restaurant.

Walking in Angie stayed put right behind Sebastian's larger frame. At this moment he was her shield protecting her from all the awkward glances and whispers.

"Hey Seb. Over here man" a voice called out 

Angie looked and saw a man waving Sebastian over with a huge smile on his face. Beside him stood another man with his arms crossed and a huge smirk on his face. 

"What's he grinning about? Angie thought with a squinted glare

Sebastian felt Angie's grip on his hand tighten and he chuckled softly "Everything will be fine babe. I promise. Just relax"

Angie gulped as Sebastian walked over to the table where the two men sat. 

"Hey man. About time you showed up" Chris said with a chuckle

"Whatever man" Sebastian said as he hugged Chris and patted his back

Sebastian cleared his throat and smiled softly "Umm guys I want you to meet someone"

Chris and Mackie perked up and watched as Sebastian moved out of the way to expose a very nervous looking Angie.

"This is Angie" Sebastian said with a smile

"Wow. Thee Angie. Well it's nice to meet you and finally put a face to the girl that Seb keeps going on and on about" Chris said extending his hand out to Angie

Angie looked over to Sebastian who was blushing "Thank's a lot Chris"

Angie took Chris's hand and smiled nervously "It's nice to meet you too"

It was then Chris looked over at Mackie "Oh this is Anthony. But we call him Mackie"

Mackie extended his hand with a soft smile "Nice to meet you Angie. Thanks for coming"

Angie smiled "Thank you"

Sebastian helped Angie out of her coat and in doing so exposed her baby bump. Chris and Mackie couldn't help but melt seeing it.

"Wow. Look at that. If you don't mind me asking how far along are you?" Chris asked with a curios expression 

Angie took a seat next to Sebastian and sighed softly feeling him lace his hand with hers "Almost at the 5 month mark" 

Chris gave a look of shock "Wow you are so tiny. So umm are you nervous?"

Angie smiled softly "Of course. This is my first child and the only experience I've ever had with kids was babysitting my neighbor's five year old when I was fifteen"

Sebastian laughed "Well that has to count for something right?"

Angie chuckled "I suppose so"

Chris and Mackie couldn't help but smile seeing the way Angie and Sebastian looked at each other. 

Chris leaned over and whispered to Mackie "I believe they will be great parents"

Mackie smiled "Oh yeah. I agree"

*Later on that night*  
Sebastian cuddled up to Angie in bed. Inhaling her sweet scent Sebastian sighed "I told you everything was going to be fine. They loved you"

Angie smiled "I know. I'm sorry I was so nervous"

"It's okay" Sebastian said placing his hand on her bump caressing it

"Do you think she feels me doing this" Sebastian asked softly

"I'm sure she can" Angie replied with a smile

Sebastian continued to caress her belly until he felt something on the palm of his hand. 

"What the heck was that? Was that her?" Sebastian asked in shock

"Mmm hmm" Angie replied half awake

Sebastian couldn't help but feel the excitement course through him "I can't...that's amazing"

Angie looked over to see Angie was fast asleep. Sebastian smiled as he placed his hand back on her belly

"Hi baby. I'm Sebastian and I'm your dad. I just can't wait to meet you"

*Next Morning*  
Sebastian groaned hearing his cell vibrating on the nightstand. Grabbing it he answered it sleepily 

"Ugh Chris. You do know what time it is?" 

"I'm sorry. Look I had to call you to let you know. Man you and Angie are everywhere on TV and magazines. I guess someone saw us at the restaurant last night and well yeah"

Sebastian shot up in bed and grabbed the remote. Without changing the channel Sebastian already heard his name.

"Well Sebastian Stan fans...or ladies. It seems that the Romanian actor is officially off the market. The actor was spotted at a restaurant last night with fellow actors Anthony Mackie and Chris Evans. Only there was a mystery woman by his side and here is the big surprise...the woman appears to be pregnant. Who is this woman? What's your take on this Ally" the woman said looking over to her co-host

"I don't know. I'm curios to know who this woman is. I mean is this woman someone who Sebastian cares about even loves. If so why has he never mentioned her before. Is he ashamed of her. Maybe she's just a woman who he fooled around with and luck wasn't on his side when she told him she was pregnant. Or maybe this child isn't even his and she's just using him. Sebastian is a very sweet man and maybe feels like she deserves his time"

Sebastian felt his blood boiling. How could people say such malicious things when they had no idea. It was then that Sebastian heard the sniffling beside him.

"Angie. Oh god" 

"Is that what people think of me? They don't even know me" Angie whispered sadly

"No baby. Just ignore them. They are just talking out of their asses" Sebastian said reaching out to Angie but she quickly got out of bed.

"I knew coming here was a bad idea. But I thought why not...what's the worst that could happen"

Sebastian let out a sad sigh "Angie please"

"If this is how its always going to be...people making me out to be the bad guy because of who you are. Well then I think it's best if I go back home"

Sebastian watched as Angie walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind her

Sebastian ran his fingers through his hair and groaned in frustration "Fuck"


	18. Proud To Say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had Time For A Short Update Before Bed  
> Hopefully I'll have time for one tomorrow being as it's my sister's bday tomorrow and I'm going out to the movies   
> As Well. So we'll shall see.

Sebastian pressed his head against the door and sighed softly "Angie. Please come out. Don't listen to what those people say. We both know the truth. So screw them"

Angie sat on the edge of the tub wiping her tears with the back of her hands "I should have never come here"

Sebastian frowned "Don't say that. Please don't say that. I love having you back here. You and our baby inside you"

Angie sniffed as she placed her hand on her tummy and cried "How could they say such things. They don't even know me"

Sebastian emitted a soft chuckle "Yeah well...I deal with that almost everyday. It sucks really. Sucks when they say things that aren't true and when you try to prove it they don't believe you"

Angie rubbed her belly "I'm not using you Sebastian"

"I know that babe. I know. I mean you didn't even know who I was until Ricki told you. So in a way you liked me for me and not just for who I am. Or what I did"

Angie sighed softly and tried her best to collect herself

"Angie please come out. I want to talk to you and not my bathroom door" Sebastian said with a soft laugh

Sebastian stood there for a few minuets but Angie never opened the door. God he felt so awful that she heard all those things. Most of all her felt livid that people would say stupid shit like that. Sebastian ran his fingers through his hair and walked back to his bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed Sebastian hung his head.

Suddenly he perked up hearing the doorknob turn and Angie slowly walk out. Her eyes were still red from crying. Sebastian smiled softly as he opened his arms and without saying a word Angie walked into his arms embracing him.

"I'm so sorry Angie" Sebastian whispered gently resting his head on her bump

"Me too. I guess I overreacted. And Sebastian you said that I liked you. Well I don't like you" Angie whispered running her fingers in his hair

Sebastian lifted his head and locked eyes with Angie "You don't?"

Angie smiled "No I don't. Because I don't like you...I love you"

Sebastian's smile grew "I love you too. I love both of you" 

With that Sebastian placed a kiss on Angie's belly and held her in her arms for as long as he could.

*Week Later*  
Angie watched on TV as she waited for Sebastian to come on. Tonight he was the guest for the late show and she had to admit she was a mixture of nervous and excited.

"Our next guest is a very talented actor. Here to promote his newest film the one and wonderful Sebastian Stan"

Angie smiled seeing the curtain draw back and out walked Sebastian looking as dashing as ever. A huge smile on his face as he greeted fans and shook hands with the host.

"Sebastian it's nice to have you here tonight" 

Sebastian smiled "It's great to be here. Thanks for having me"

Angie watched on as the two talked and talked. Joked about Sebastian's bad habits and shared their thoughts on politics. It was then that the host cleared his throat.

"Now Sebastian I have to ask. Because I want to know about what your opinion is on this subject is"

Sebastian shifted in his seat "Alright. Ask away"

"Now everyone has heard about you being seen in your home of New York will a young woman"

Sebastian smiled softly "Uh huh"

"And they say you were seen holding hands with this woman during a dinner with some of your fellow co-stars. Now what stuck out to me and I'm sure to everyone is who is she and also by god that she might be pregnant"

Sebastian cleared his throat and smiled softly "Okay. Well. Wow. Very straight forward huh"

The audience laughed as Sebastian winked at the audience.

"Okay well. Where do I start?"

"No pressure take your time. Which is about 15 minuets"

Sebastian laughed "Well then I guess I better wrap it up huh"

Angie laughed "That sense of humor. I swear"

"Okay well. I was out with some friends for a dinner date. I'm sure you know who those friends were and yes I was with woman. And yes we were get comfy with each other"

The audience all emitted a collective "Oohh"

That made Sebastian blush as he cleared his throat to continue "Anyway umm she does mean a lot to me. In fact umm I wouldn't hesitate to say that I love this woman very much"

"That is amazing. But you forgot to answer one question Sebastian. The answer we are waiting to here. Is she or isn't she"

Sebastian began to blush. Angie watched and couldn't help but smile on how Sebastian was handling the whole situation.

"Okay well I guess since it's all out there already. Yes we are expecting our first child. A baby girl" Sebastian said with a proud smile

The audience went wild with cheers and applause. The host patted Sebastian as he couldn't stop smiling.

"That is fantastic. Congratulations" 

"Thank you. Thank you. We are both excited and nervous. But I'm sure we will be just fine. We can't wait" 

"You heard it here first...well officially. Sebastian Stan ladies and gentlemen. Thank you so much for coming"

Sebastian smiled "No problem"

The show went on commercial. A few minuets after Angie's cell went off.

"So? How did I do?" Sebastian asked sweetly

Angie giggled softly "You did great. I still can't believe that everyone knows now"

Sebastian sighed softly "I know. But I'm not going to hide the truth anymore. I want people to know that I'm in love with an amazing woman. And she's having my baby. And I could care less what anyone has to say about it"

Angie smiled "Cheese-ball. I can't wait for you to come back already"

"Well don't worry. I'll be home soon. Love you okay"

Angie smiled "I love you too"

With that Angie hung up and set her cell on the nightstand. God she just hoped this didn't blow up in their faces. She honestly didn't know what she would do if it did.


	19. Too Much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reason for update: Son decided on an early nap :D

"I still wish you would have waited for me. I don't really feel comfortable having you walk the New York Streets by yourself Angie" Sebastian said with a sigh on the other end of the line

Angie scoffed playfully "Quite being so dramatic. I'll be fine. And well since I'll be here a while I would like to know how to get around you know"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and he watched different people come up to him. People playing with his hair and adjusting the clothing on his back. He didn't mind photoshoots...he just didn't fancy people he didn't really know putting their hands all over him. Especially his hair.

"Couldn't you have at least waited till I got home. I really don't think this shoot will take that long" 

Angie chuckled "That's what you said last time and you took 3 hours. I wanted to just die of boredom"

Sebastian sighed "So stubborn. Alright please just be careful babe"

Angie smiled. She felt all giddy when he called her that.

"I will. Have fun"

Sebastian laughed "I'll have tons"

"That statement was just dripping with sarcasm huh?"

"You know it. Look I have to go. Be careful and I love you okay. See you later"

"Love you too" Angie replied as she hung up not being able to hide the huge smile on her face.

Angie continued to talk the streets of New York. For some reason she found it a little relaxing. Now she knew why Sebastian preferred coming out during the day and not the night. It was to hectic. Angie explored and found a few stores that she liked. Even a small baby shop where she found some cute outfits for the baby. She totally had to bring Sebastian back here tomorrow.

Angie was becoming thirsty and decided to stop at a small market and walked straight to the bottled water. Grabbing one Angie walked up to the counter to pay and that's when she saw it.

-THE NEW WOMAN IN SEBASTIAN'S LIFE! WHO IS SHE?!

Angie rolled her eyes and chuckled. That was until she saw the tabloid next to that one

-WHO REALLY IS THE FATHER OF SEBASTIAN STAN'S MYSTERY WOMAN'S BABY? COULD SHE BE LYING TO ACTOR ABOUT BABIES REAL FATHER JUST TO GET MONEY AND FAME HERSELF-

Angie felt her blood boil. First of all she wasn't some slut. She knew this child was Sebastian's...she hadn't been with anyone for a while before meeting him. And also she didn't need fame. She loved her ordinary life...she loved every single minuet of it.

"Hey you are her? Aren't you" a young girl asked with a smile

Angie looked up "Excuse me?"

"The girl who was seen with Sebastian. You are her. Wow you are one lucky girl to have someone like him"

Angie gave an awkward smile "Can I just pay for this please?"

"What's it like being with someone as gorgeous as he is? Oh my god...what's it like being pregnant with his child? You do realize every woman on the planet is like so jealous of you"

Angie felt her patience wearing thin as she reached in her purse and pulled out a 10 dollar bill.

"Thanks for the water. Keep the change" Angie replied as she grabbed her water and walked out

It was then that was caught off guard by lights flashing in her eyes. Dropping her water Angie lifted her arms to shield her face from the flashing of a million lights in her face.

"How did you meet Sebastian?"

"Where are you from?"

"Is Sebastian really the father?"

"Is it true you've only known Sebastian for a while before sleeping with him"

Angie felt her heart racing as she tried her best to escaped the insanity. Lights flashing and people asking questions was terrifying.

"Please I just want to leave" Angie pleaded trying to squeeze through the small crowd.

"Just tell us about you and Sebastian" 

Angie growled out in anger "Ask him yourself"

It was then that Angie began to feel a bit dizzy. Her vision was beginning to blur and her body felt cold for some reason. 

"Talk to us"

"Tell us"

"Please just...just leave me___" Angie pleaded weakly 

Next thing Angie knew everything went black.

*Meanwhile*  
Sebastian was becoming slightly annoyed looking at the clock. He couldn't wait to get home to Angie and the baby. 

"Okay Sebastian. Just a few more frames and we are done"

Sebastian flashed his best fake smile and nodded. The photographer was about to lift his camera until someone's cell went off.

"I said cell phones on vibrate please'

Sebastian gave an embarrassed look "I'm sorry. That's mine"

Sebastian smiled softly as an assistant on the set handed him his cell "Thanks. Oh I have to take this. It's Chris"

Sebastian answered with a smile. But soon quickly the smile faded and turned into a look of horror

"I'll be right there"

Sebastian grabbed his bag "I'm sorry. I have to go...I just. I'm sorry"

With that Sebastian ran out of the studio leaving everyone in the room in shock.


	20. What's Best For Some

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found Time for a quick update  
> Just came back from watching Captain America: Civil War Again  
> Anywho. Here's an update

"I should have gone with her. Damn it...I should have just passed on the shoot and gone with her" 

Chris placed his hand on Sebastian's shoulder "Look Seb...you can't blame yourself. It's not your fault. And besides Angie is a tough woman. She's going to be just fine"

Sebastian groaned "Ugh. What's taking so damn long? What haven't I heard anything yet?"

Chris sighed "Relax. Just breathe"

Sebastian buried his face in his hands.

"Excuse me. Are you for Ms. Angie Morris" a nurse said softly

Sebastian shot up from his chair "Yes. Is she okay? Umm when can I see her?"

The nurse smiled softly "She's doing just fine. She was just in a situation that was very stressful and overwhelming for a woman in her condition. The doctor will keep her overnight and you can see her now if you'd like"

Sebastian let out a sigh of relief "Oh thank you so much"

The nurse nodded "Of course"

Chris and Sebastian smiled at each other.

"Told you she's a tough one. Now get out of here and go see her. I'll take off and I'll call you later to check up on you guys"

"Thank you for everything man" Sebastian said hugging Chris.

Chris smiled and turned to walk away leaving Sebastian alone in the lobby.

"Thank you" Sebastian said looking up as if thanking god himself.

Sebastian began to make his way towards the room that he was told Angie was in. Finding it Sebastian quietly opened the door to find Angie sleeping. Sebastian smiled as he walked over to her bedside and leaned in placing a sweet kiss on her forehead.

Angie groaned softly and slowly opened her eyes "Sebastian"

Sebastian placed his hand on her cheek "Hey beautiful"

"Oh god. Where am I?" Angie whispered softly sitting up in her bed

Sebastian helped her get comfortable as he adjusted the pillow behind her

"You are in the hospital babe. You don't remember anything that happen?"

"Fragments. I remember all the flashing lights. And I remember all the questions. I've never been so scared in my life. I guess I just got a little overwhelmed and well I guess I wound up here" 

"Baby I'm so sorry. I should have been there for you. I feel like a complete piece of crap" Sebastian said with devastated look on his face

Angie reached out and laced her hands with Sebastian "It's not your fault. So please don't beat yourself up over it. I'm fine and so is our baby"

Sebastian smiled softly "I just feel like I should have been there"

Angie smiled "Come here you drama queen"

Sebastian smiled as he wrapped himself in Angie's open arms "I'm not being dramatic. Just cautious. You are pregnant Angie. I just want you and the baby to be safe"

Angie sighed softly "Look umm can we talk about something. Something I've been thinking about since that night they bashed me on TV"

Sebastian knew where this was going "Angie. I don't want you to leave. I don't feel like you should be in a different place while you are pregnant. I want you here with me. In case this ever happens again. I want to be there beside you. I can't do that while you are in Mississippi"

"Nothing like that would happen if I was in Mississippi" Angie retorted under her breath

Sebastian groaned "I'm not going to fight with you about this. I don't want you to leave. I won't let you leave"

Angie cocked a brow "Excuse me. You won't let me leave?"

"Come on Angie. One bad thing happens and you just want to up and leave. And you think I'm going to be okay with my pregnant girlfriend being in a different state. I don't think so"

"You know what. I think you should go" Angie replied angrily

"Are you kidding me right now?" Sebastian said running his fingers through his hair

"No I'm not. You cannot tell me what to do Sebastian? I'm just carrying your child. It's not like we are married or anything" Angie replied with a sigh of frustration

Sebastian cocked a brow "Alright. Fine. Marry me"

Angie's eyes grew wide "What did you just say?"

"Marry me Angie?"

Angie's face softened "Oh Seb. I would love nothing more...but I know you are doing this just to get me to stay. I'm sorry I can't marry you just because you want me to do something for you. I think the best thing is for me to just go back home"

Sebastian felt his patience wearing thin. God he loved Angie. But god was she stubborn.

"Best for who? Me or you? I don't understand how you can be so selfish right now" Sebastian replied his tone stern and deep

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be" Angie replied softly

Sebastian groaned and walked to the door "Well you aren't trying hard enough"

With that Sebastian walked out leaving Angie alone. She was doing the right thing. Right?

Angie sighed "It's for the best. He doesn't need a distraction like me"


	21. Change Your Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turning Out A Morning Update.  
> Won't Have Time Later. I Work...ALL DAY :(

Sebastian tossed his keys on his kitchen counter. Placing his hands on the counter he let out a sigh of frustration. He couldn't believe that Angie wanted to leave. Yes he understood what happen to her was scary...but he just couldn't let her leave. How was he supposed to take care of her and their child while they were miles apart.

Sebastian plopped himself on his couch and leaned his head back "I can't let her leave. I can't lose her" 

*Meanwhile*  
Angie looked up at the plain white ceiling as she laid in her hospital bed. The same scene playing in her head over and over. Her argument with Sebastian and the hurt look on his face when she told him that she would rather be home than be here. God he looked so broken. But after what happen she was afraid that it could happen again. Frankly she didn't want to deal with that.

Angie was broken out of her thoughts when a nurse walked in to come check on her.

"Do you need anything Ms. Morris?"

Angie smiled softly "No thank you. But I do have a question"

The nurse smiled softly "Of course"

"Do I have to stay overnight? Can't I just go home" Angie replied with a sad sigh

"Well no you don't have to stay. We can't force you at all. But the doctor feels like it would be best" 

Angie frowned "I understand. But umm when I check out can you call a cab for me. My boyfriend is going to be busy and I know he won't be able to come for me" 

The nurse nodded "Of course. But are you sure you don't want to let him know"

Angie perked up "No. He told me...so yeah"

The nurse smiled softly "Of course. Well goodnight Ms. Morris"

With that the nurse walked out of the room. Angie shut her eyes and let the tears fall...she couldn't stay here. She wouldn't be that distraction the Sebastian didn't need...his career taking off and right where is wants to be. She wasn't going to be the one standing in the way of that. She was going to go home and raise her baby away from all the craziness. If Sebastian loved her...he would understand right.

*The Next Day*  
Sebastian awoke the next reaching over the opposite side of the bed he let out a dejected sigh.

"Oh yeah"

Sebastian got out of bed and began to get dressed. He had a million and one things to get done today. Only none of them matter as the woman who was waiting for him in the hospital. After getting dressed Sebastian grabbed his keys and walked out of his place.

The only thing on his mind was changing her mind. He was going to change her mind and tell her that staying with him was the best thing for them. She was safe with him. He wasn't going to let this happen again. Even if it meant giving up everything just for her...he would do it. No questions asked.

Finally getting to the hospital Sebastian walked straight to the elevator. Pushing the button that took him to Angie's floor Sebastian could feel his heart pounding. He calmed himself by reflecting on the day they first met. He remembered the first time he saw her standing in the rain. Even though she was completely drenched she was absolutely breathtaking. And when she spoke...it was like if everything fell into place. Sebastian was never a firm believer in love at first sight...then again there is always a first for everything.

Hearing the bell ding and the elevator come to a stop Sebastian got off the elevator. He walked up to the counter where the nurses stood and smiled softly.

"I'm here to check up on Angie Morris. Is it okay I go to her room?"

The nurses looked at each other "Ms. Morris checked out early this morning"

Sebastian gave a look of shock "What?"

The nurse who spoke to her the day before cleared her throat "Yes. I even called her a cab because she said that you would be to busy to come for her"

"What? When did she leave?" Sebastian asked sternly

"She left about 20 minuets ago" 

With that Sebastian rushed out of the hospital as quickly as he could. If he knew Angie and everything they argued about yesterday he knew where she would be going.

*Meanwhile*  
Angie stood there in line as she waited to get tickets to the earliest flight back home. For some reason she felt nervous and of course that dreaded G-word. Guilt. Finally getting to the counter Angie smiled softly.

"How can I help you ma'am

Angie swallowed the lump in her throat "Tickets to Mississippi please"

After getting her tickets Angie looked for a place to sit and relax. Her flight was for another hour. So her plan to leave asap wasn't going to happen as planned. 

"So you were going to leave just like that? You weren't even going to tell me?" a voice said from behind Angie

Angie shut her eyes "Because I know you would just force me to stay"

Sebastian sighed softly "I'm not going to force you to do anything. You want to leave...then go. Only just please think about it first"

Angie turned around and locked eyes with Sebastian. He looked so tired...but always so damn gorgeous.

"I have and I think this is the right thing to do. I won't be a distraction. You had a fantastic life before I came along and ruined it" 

Sebastian held his hand up "Okay first off. My life is far from fantastic. I do love what I do...but it doesn't mean that it's all sunshine and rainbows. Before I met you Angie my life was nothing but work work and more work. There were days where I asked myself why am I doing this?"

Angie frowned as she heard Sebastian bare his soul to her.

"I would tell myself...is this what I truly want. My life on display. Privacy out the window. And after the longest self pep talk of my life...I told myself I worked this hard. I can't just let all go to crap for nothing. And finally as far as you being a distraction...well you are"

Angie sighed sadly "I know. And I'm sorry"

Sebastian chuckled softly " "You didn't let me finish. You are a distraction but you are the perfect distraction. I finally have a reason to want to rush home. I have a reason to say there is something else in the morning worth getting up for. I love you Angie. I love you both. You didn't ruin anything...not by a long shot"

Angie began to cry "Screw you actors and your way with words"

Sebastian laughed as he walked up to Angie and pulled her into his arms

"Look if you really want to go back home I won't stop you. I'm not the kind of guy who will force you to do something you don't want to. Only if you really want to leave...please let me go with you"

Angie locked eyes with Sebastian "But you have so much going on here"

"I know but it's not as important as you and our baby. If I have to give it all up...I will. For you"

Angie felt her heart swell hearing those words. But of course she couldn't to that to him.

"So what do you want to do?"

Angie sighed softly a warm smile on her face "I wanna go home"

"Okay well at least let me call to have some of my things sent to your house"

Angie shook her head "Maybe I should rephrase that. I want to go to our home"

Sebastian's smile widen "Well then let's go home babe"

Angie smiled "Oh wait. I already got the ticket"

"You did?" 

Angie nodded 

Sebastian sighed softly as he thought for a second

"Well I guess you can't let it go to waste huh?"

Angie gave a confused look "I don't understand"

"I'm saying let me get myself a ticket and we'll be out of here"

"Are you sure?" Angie asked softly

"Why not. I guess going back to Mississippi on impulse would be a nice break from here"

Angie squealed in happiness as she threw her arms around Sebastian

"This kinda defeats the purpose of my whole speech just a while ago though" Sebastian said with a pout

Angie laughed "Oh I don't think so"

With that Angie stood on her tiptoes and placed a sweet kiss on Sebastian's lips.


	22. Aunt April

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Yeah I Figured...Why Not :)

*The Next Day*  
"Are you...are you nervous?" Angie said with a wicked smirk

Sebastian shook his head "No. Maybe. Okay yes. I just...I just hope your Aunt likes me. She's sounds like a really nice lady"

Angie smiled "She is. So don't worry about it. She's actually been wanting to meet you since she we found out I was pregnant. She doesn't know what you look like. She does know what you do"

"Oh geez" Sebastian groaned shifting in his seat.

"Okay take a turn right here and first house on the left" Angie said pointing with a giddy smile

Sebastian did as he was told and finally came to a stop. Sebastian felt his nerves going berserk but tried his best to calm his nerves. He didn't want Angie to see he was a nervous wreck. 

After getting out of the car Angie turned to see Sebastian standing there "Everything will be fine. She's a great lady okay"

Sebastian smiled softly as he felt Angie take his hand in hers.

"Ready?"

Sebastian exhaled a deep breath and nodded. Sure he's met the parents of girlfriends before...then again none of them were pregnant either. So this was an entirely different experience for him altogether.

Angie placed her finger on the doorbell and nudged Sebastian on the shoulder. Mouthing I love you Angie turned her sight back on the front door. Sebastian gulped hearing the sound of the door unlock.

"AHH my baby cakes" April cried out with a huge smile on her face

"Aunt April" Angie replied as they both hugged

"You look beautiful Angie. Look at you...oh my goodness" April replied placing her hand on Angie's bump

Angie's bump was now bigger than before. She was almost at the 8 month mark...it was getting harder but she loved every moment of being pregnant.

Angie cleared her throat "Aunt April. I want you to meet someone"

April smiled as Angie pulled Sebastian closer to her "This is Sebastian. He is the father of our baby"

Sebastian smiled nervously "Hello"

April smiled and quickly pulled Sebastian into her arms "It is so nice to finally meet you"

Sebastian smiled softly "Umm. Miss April...I can't breathe"

"Oh I'm sorry" April smiled letting Sebastian go

April stood there and looked Sebastian up and down "I must say Angie. Ricki said he was handsome. She failed to mention just how handsome"

Angie blushed "Oh god"

"Well come on inside" April said as she walked inside

Sebastian looked over to Angie "Did your Aunt just check me out"

Angie groaned "Shut up and get inside"

*Later on that day*  
"Wow this is great. Thank you for dinner" Sebastian said with a soft smile

"No problem. I'm just happy for the both of you. Angie looks happy and if she's happy so am I" April said with a soft smile

"So how does it feel knowing that a little baby is coming anytime now" April said with a wink

Sebastian cleared his throat "Scary...but exciting. I've never had an experience around children. I'm an only child so I never took care of any little brothers or sisters. But I figure being a parent doesn't come easy. I'm sure with Angie by my side I'll be just fine"

Angie smiled at Sebastian "Even when it comes to the dirty diapers"

Sebastian gave a crooked smile "Oh boy. Okay even then"

After dinner Angie offered to wash dishes for her Aunt. They fought about it playfully for a full five minuets while Sebastian watched with amusement until April caved and agreed. With that April took Sebastian out back to her backyard porch as they took a seat in her patio chairs.

"Angie looks great. It's been a long time since I've seen her that happy" April said with a soft smile

Sebastian smiled softly "I'd like to keep her like that for as long as I can"

April smiled "I'm glad. She deserves all the happiness in the world after all she's been through"

Sebastian looked over at April and noticed her eyes tearing up.

"If you don't mind me asking. What happened?"

"She never told you?"

Sebastian shook his head no.

"I'm not surprised. She doesn't really like to talk about. But I feel like you deserve to know after everything you've done for her. Angie's mom was killed by a drunk driver. Took her a long time to fully grieve. Is she over it...no one will ever get over something like that. I took her because her father is a drunk son of a bitch. I knew if she went with him she'd go down hill with him"

Sebastian sighed sadly "I'm very sorry to hear that. But you've done a great job raising her. Angie is nothing short of wonderful. So in a way I thank you for that"

April smiled softly "That's the best compliment I've ever heard in my life"

Sebastian smiled "It's the truth. Angie is a great girl and I'm glad I met her. She's changed my life...for the better"

April sighed "Look hun. I know what you do. Ricki told me. In all honestly that's great. The only thing I care about is her. Take care of her and that baby. She deserves all the happiness in the world and honestly in meeting you I have faith that you'll do anything to make sure she stays happy"

Sebastian gave a warm smile "Thank you. And I promise I'll do anything to keep her happy"

"Good cause if you don't I'll fly to New York myself and kick your ass"

Sebastian chuckled "If I screw up you fully have permission to kick my ass"

Angie could't help but smile as April and Sebastian hugged. Everything was going to be alright.


	23. Two Is Better Than One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fresh Out Of Work Update ;)

"So why can't I go with you again" Sebastian asked sitting on Angie's bed as he watched her get dressed

"Because Ricki said it was girls only. I guess one last hurrah before this baby comes" Angie said with a wink

Sebastian cocked his head "Wait a minuet. Are pregnant women allowed one last hurrah?"

Angie laughed and walked towards Sebastian. Leaning forward Angie moved a strand of hair from his face.

"Everyone is allowed at least one"

Sebastian smiled "I love you"

Angie blushed "I love you too"

"Marry me Angie" Sebastian whispered softly

"Stop being such a dork. I told you I'm not going to stay here. I'm going back with you" Angie replied with a smirk

Angie was about to turn to walk back to her closet till she felt Sebastian's grip on her forearm.

"I mean it Angie. I know I asked you at the hospital because I really didn't want you to go. But I mean it this time. I've come to realize more and more everyday how much you mean to me. And I don't want to be without you. So...marry me"

Angie swallowed the lump in her throat and locked eyes with Sebastian.

Inhaling a deep breath Angie spoke.

"Well I better see a ring when we get back home"

Sebastian jumped from the bed and wrapped his arms around Angie "Wait? Did you just say yes?"

Angie rolled her eyes "God I hope this child gets my brains and looks"

Sebastian glared "Shut up"

With that Sebastian pulled Angie into his arms and kissed her passionately. For the first time in his life Sebastian could really say his life was complete.

"Listen Angie. Umm I've been meaning to ask. I know we are having a little girl" Sebastian said with a smile

Angie smiled "Uh huh"

"Well we never talked about names. I mean I believe that she should have a name already" Sebastian said placing his hands on Angie's belly

Angie smirked "Why? Do you already have one?"

Sebastian gave a cheeky grin "Well...yeah. But if you don't like it I'm open to others of course"

Angie smiled "Okay tell me what name you have in mind"

Sebastian cleared his throat "Alexandra"

"I like that. I like that a lot. No middle name though?"

"Rose"

"Sounds beautiful. Well Alexandra Rose it is"

"Really you like it? Sebastian said with a proud smile

"I love it. Look I have to get going okay. Try not to have too much fun while I'm gone" Angie said placing a kiss on Sebastian's cheek

"I'll try. I promise I won't watch too many re-runs of random shows on television" 

Angie giggled "I'll see you later"

*Later On That Day*  
"Ricki. Where the hell are we going? And is this blindfold really necessary?" Angie said lifting her hand to touch the cloth around her eyes

"Hey no touch" Ricki said smacking Angie's hand away

"Ow. Ugh I can't believe this" Angie groaned crossing her arms

"Wow so feisty. What Sebastian's never blindfolded you before. Is he not kinky like that?"

Angie inhaled a sharp breath "Okay first off. What happens between me and Sebastian in bed is totally none of your business. Second please don't ever ask if Sebastian is kinky. That's just awkward.

Ricki smirked "Oh yeah. He's kinky"

"Ricki please...just shut up" Angie groaned out sinking into her seat

Finally after what seemed like forever and an awkward conversation later Angie felt the car come to a stop. 

"Okay you stay here and I'll help you out"

Angie heard the sound of Ricki getting out of the car and her footsteps coming towards her side 

"Come on preggo" Ricki said with a chuckle

"You are so lucky I can't see your face" Angie replied with a smirk

"And why is that?" Ricki asked sarcastically

"Because I'd punch you right in it" 

"Are you always this hormonal? If so I feel sorry for Sebastian" Ricki replied flatly

Angie gripped Ricki's hand tightly 

"Okay okay...I'm sorry"

*Meanwhile*  
"So when are you guys heading back?" Chris asked over the phone

Sebastian leaned back into the couch "We agreed on next week. She's been doing good so far. She's been going to her appointments over here and when we get back she'll see the doctor we found in New York"

"So how are you feeling? You know that any time you will have a crying, pooping and keeping you up all night baby coming?"

Sebastian groaned "You just see the wonderful side of everything don't you"

"I try" Chris replied laughing

"I...uhh. I asked her to marry me Chris" 

Chris remained silent.

"Chris?"

"Are you fucking with me?" Chris asked in shock

"No. I'm not. I'm telling you the truth. I asked her to marry me and she said yes. Look Chris I love her. I want to be with her and make this family whole. So I asked her and she said yes. And I can't begin to tell you how happy I am and how happy she makes me" 

Chris smiled softly "Wow. Congrats. Look I'm proud of you man. For a while I was beginning to worry about you. You know after...you know who. I was afraid you weren't going to find happiness again. I mean she did a number on you"

"I know but I guess everything is falling into place. And I'm happier than I've ever been"

Chris smiled "And happiness is all you need"

*Angie*  
"Surprise" was shouted loudly making Angie jump

Ricki removed the blindfold to reveal Angie's friend and Aunt April.

"What's all this?" Angie asked with a huge smile on her face

April walked up to Angie "This is your baby shower baby cakes"

Angie couldn't help but feel the tears well up in her eyes "Oh my god. I can't...thank you"

April hugged Angie and smiled.

"I wish mom was here" Angie whispered softly

April sighed softly "She is baby cakes. She is"


	24. Interesting Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Had Breakfast  
> Now I'm Ready

"So it was a surprise baby shower" Sebastian replied with a soft smile 

Angie rolled over in bed and nodded "Yeah. It was great. I honestly didn't expect anything like that at all"

Sebastian moved a strand of hair from Angie's face "Well I'm glad they did that for you. You have some amazing people in your life"

"I do. I just wish my mom could have been there. I know she would have loved it. In fact I know mom would be over the moon to know she was going to be a grandmother"

Sebastian sighed softly "I'm really sorry about your mother Ang. And I agree your mom would have been a great grandmother for sure. I know my mother is stoked about it"

Angie smiled warmly "You know to be honest...I thought your mom would be pissed"

Sebastian chuckled "What? Why?"

"Well you are her only child. And here comes some woman strutting around taking her baby boy away from her"

Sebastian's nose scrunched up "That sounds like a terrible movie plot"

Angie rolled her eyes "You would know right"

"Oh really now" Sebastian said slowly getting up and carefully crawling atop of Angie

Angie locked eyes with Sebastian as he kissed her hungrily. Angie still couldn't believe that Sebastian found her sexually attractive. She thought she looked like a beached whale...but every minuet he met eyes with her he would always tell her how beautiful she is.

Angie laced her arms around Sebastian's neck and brought him in closer. Carefully as not to put on his weight on her Sebastian pressed his bare chest flush against her. Feeling his desire building Sebastian pulled away and tried to catch his breath.

"What's the matter? You don't want to?" Angie asked with pout

Sebastian shook his head "It's not that I don't want. Because trust me...I really really want to. I just...don't want to hurt you"

Angie rolled her eyes "You do know that sex during the last trimester is great to help birth easier"

Sebastian perked up "Really?"

Angie nodded "Really"

Sebastian gave a Cheshire grin "Well in that case"

Angie giggled as Sebastian caught her lips in a kiss once more. Moaning into the kiss Angie could feel those wonderful pregnancy hormones going off the charts. All it took was one touch from Sebastian and she was a human puddle. Sebastian let his hands roam from her thighs and up to her breast. Angie couldn't help but sigh feeling his hand spend a little while on her belly before moving up towards her breast.

It was then Angie let out a gasp feeling Sebastian take on of her sensitive nipples in his mouth.

God this man was gifted. 

Letting his hand trail to the most private part of her Sebastian slipped his hand inside her panties and sighed in delight feeling how wet Angie was for him.

"Fuck Angie. Your ready for this aren't you" Sebastian groaned out locking his eyes on Angie's wanton body

Angie moaned feeling Sebastian play with her folds. Feeling herself getting more turned on the ever Angie caught hold of Sebastian's teasing hand.

"If I don't feel that inside me now...I swear to god" Angie said with a glare

"Is it odd that you talking to me like that is incredibly sexy" Sebastian said with a questioning gaze

"Damn it Seb"

Angie then let out a surprised gasp feeling Sebastian quickly thrust inside her

"I'm sorry did you say something" Sebastian whispered into Angie's ear

Angie responded with a whimper feeling Sebastian inside her. He took extra care with her but gave her the satisfaction that she craved.

"Oh god...mmm" Angie moaned out feeling everything ten fold due to her pregnancy

"I love you...fuck I love you" Sebastian moaned out feeling himself getting close

"Ohh ohh god. oh baby" Angie whimpered as she felt herself loose it 

Sebastian soon followed releasing himself inside Angie with a groan.

Sebastian pressed his forehead against "Are you okay?"

Angie shut her eyes and smiled "I'm more than okay"

Sebastian smiled "I hope this isn't bad timing but I have something for you"

Angie cocked a brow "Do you now"

Sebastian reached up and pulled something from underneath his pillow. 

"I couldn't wait till we got back to New York" Sebastian said with a loving smile

Angie gave a confused look "What are you talking about?"

Sebastian then presented a small blue velvet box in front of Angie. Angie sat up and opened the box and gasped. Inside was a beautiful engagement ring.

"Oh my god. Seb it's beautiful" Angie replied the tears rolling down her cheeks

Sebastian took the box in his hands and removed the ring. Lifting Angie's hand he placed the ring on her finger.

"Perfect"

Angie smiled "I love you"

Sebastian held Angie in his arms "I love you too. I love both of you"

*The Next Morning*  
Sebastian awoke to the smell of food lingering the air. Getting out of bed and slipping on a pair of black sweatpants he walked into the kitchen.

Smiling he was greeted by the sight of his pregnant fiancee attempting to flip a pancake in the pan

"Shit. No Angie...you'll get it" Angie said scolding herself

"Wow you are a regular Gordon Ramsey babe" Sebastian said with a chuckle

Angie jumped " You jerk. Don't do that"

Sebastian walked up to Angie and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Angie groaned "It was easier when I was smaller huh?"

Sebastian chuckled "Oh come on"

Angie laughed "Go sit. I'll bring you breakfast okay"

Sebastian was about to take a seat at the table until her heard Angie sneeze

"Bless you babe"

Angie didn't respond making Sebastian turn towards Angie.

"Angie? Are you okay?"

"Umm can you come over here please" Angie whimpered from the kitchen

Sebastian walked back into the kitchen to find Angie standing in a puddle

"Did you spill something?" Sebastian asked with a cocked brow

"My water" Angie replied with a whimper

"I didn't see any water around you?"

"NO YOU DUNCE!! My water just broke. The baby is coming"

Sebastian's eyes grew wide "Holy shit"


	25. Not The Way It's Supposed To Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahh

"Can you please drive faster" Angie growled out in anger

"I'm going as fast as I can. Please bare with me" Sebastian replied softly

Angie groaned feeling another contraction "My 94 year old grandmother can drive faster than you"

Sebastian glared "Unless your 94 year old grandmother is a NASCAR drive. I highly doubt that"

"Stop being a smart-ass" Angie yelled

"Stop being so mean" Sebastian retorted 

"AHH SON OF A BITCH"

Sebastian cringed "This is by far the most intense morning I've ever experienced"

*Moments Later*  
Sebastian ran up to the counter where a group of nurses were conversing and tried his best to catch his breath.

"My fiancee...she's...baby...help" Sebastian said in between breaths 

The nurses got the hint and followed behind Sebastian as he ran out of the hospital. Carefully the nurses took Angie out of the car and helped her seat in a wheelchair. 

"I'm so scared" Angie cried holding onto Sebastian's hand for dear life

"It's going to be fine baby. I promise. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere" 

With that Angie was wheeled away.

"She's be taken to our maternity ward. As soon as she's placed in a room a nurse will notify you when you can join her"

Sebastian let out a deep breath "Thank you"

The nurse smiled "She'll be just fine"

Sebastian nodded as he took a seat in the lobby and waited.

*Meanwhile*  
Angie felt like she was going to pass out. She's was beyond petrified. Any minuet now another human being was going to be coming out of her. All she could think about was being able to overcome the pain through all of it.

A nurse walked in and began to place a blood pressure brace on her arm.

"Excuse me. When will my fiance be able to come in here with me?" Angie asked nervously

The nurse smiled and looked towards the door. Angie felt a huge wave of relief.

"They just told me I could come in" Sebastian said with a soft smile taking a seat beside Angie's bed

Angie smiled and opened her arms "Finally"

Sebastian hugged Angie "How are you feeling?"

"Drugs. Are. Wonderful" Angie said with a wink

Sebastian laughed "You don't say?"

"I think now that you are here I can take a nap" Angie said leaning back in her bed

Sebastian smiled "I'll be here when you wake up"

*Hours Later*  
Angie shot up in pain "GET A NURSE"

Sebastian rushed out of his chair and found the closest nurse in the hall. The nurse walked in and straight towards Angie. Putting on a latex glove the nurse placed her hand under Angie's cover.

"Okay Ms. Morris. It's time" the nurse said with a serious tone

Angie felt her heart beating rapidly. Next thing Angie knew three nurses walked in followed by Dr. Vera

"Hi there sweetheart. Are you ready to bring this baby into the world" 

Angie gulped "More than anything"

"Okay dad I'm going to need you to hold her hand and just help her relax so she'll be okay for the first push"

Sebastian nodded and laced his hand with Angie's.

"Okay sweetie. Here we go. 1,2,3 and push" Dr. Vera said sternly

Angie cried out as she pushed with everything she had in her. 

"Oh god. I can't. No please" Angie cried feeling the pain

Sebastian kissed her sweetly "Yes you can baby. I know you can"

Angie looked over towards Sebastian "This is your fault. Couldn't keep it in your pants"

Sebastian rolled his eyes "Well it's not like you said no either"

Angie growled out as she felt another contraction.

"Okay here we go. One more time. PUSH" 

"AHH MY GOD. GET HER OUT" Angie yelled out in pain

"Oww. Angie my hand" Sebastian cried out

"The hell with your hand. Oh god I'm sorry baby. I'm being awful" Angie cried taking a deep breath

Sebastian smiled "Its okay babe"

"Come on Angie. PUSH AGAIN" 

Angie pushed

"I can see her head. Come on Angie just a couple more pushes"

Finally after a few more pushes the wonderful sound of their daughter crying filled the air.

Angie smiled weakly "She's beautiful"

Angie and Sebastian watched as their daughter was weighed and cleaned off.

Angie all of a sudden felt the room spinning. Locking eyes with Sebastian Angie smiled.

"I love you"

Suddenly Angie's monitor began to flat line.

Dr Vera rushed to Angie's side "Angie honey. Angie talk to me"

Sebastian gave a look of horror "What's wrong with her. Is she okay?"

Dr. Vera looked at Sebastian 

"Angie. Come on sweetheart. Angie" 

"Get him out of here" Dr. Vera said sternly

"What? No. I'm not going anywhere" Sebastian said firmly

"Sir please. Once we get everything under control. You can come back in" a nurse said all but dragging Sebastian out

Sebastian cried out as the door closed in front of him "Angie. Please"

*Hour Later*  
Sebastian sat in Angie's room. Looking towards her bed he felt numb. She was just napping there not that long ago. For fuck's sake she just gave birth to their daughter there. He never thought she would die there.

Angie passed away shortly after giving birth. It was discovered she had a brain aneurysm and everything she went through during the birth caused her to seize up. Dr. Vera did everything so could but Angie's body went through too much.

Sebastian could still hear the words Dr. Vera told him.

"I'm so sorry. She held on. She fought...she was just tired. She gave her life for her daughter"

Sebastian just stood there not feeling or hearing anything at that time. Now the words were sinking in.

"Excuse me. Umm Mr. Stan" a nurse said by the door

Sebastian turned around "Umm yeah"

The nurse gave a soft smile "Would you like me to bring her in?"

Sebastian gave a puzzled look "I'm sorry?"

"Your daughter. I have her here would you like me to bring her in here or would you rather see her..."

Sebastian stood up from his chair "Of course. Yes please bring her in here"

With that the nurse smiled and pushed in a clear bassinet. Stopping right in front of Sebastian the nurse smiled and walked out leaving them both alone.

Sebastian inhaled a deep breath. Reading the card on the bassinet Sebastian began to tear up. Alexandra Rose Stan

Slowly picking his daughter up he held her in his arms and kissed her forehead. She was beautiful. Just like her mother.

"You would have loved your mother. She loved you more than anything in this world" Sebastian whispered in tears

Shutting his eyes he held his daughter close. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to walk out of here with Angie by his side and their baby in her arms. Sometimes no matter how bad is sucks. Life just doesn't always go according to plan.


	26. The Two Of Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it's pouring over here and I have some free time before work

Sebastian stayed in Mississippi after the birth of the baby and Angie's funeral a few days later. He tried his best to adjust having to care for Alex by himself inside Angie's house. The first night after the funeral was the hardest. He laid there in bed clutching onto her pillow that still smelled like her. Every single thing in her home made it that much more harder to deal. 

He was planning on returning home to New York soon but wanted to wait a few weeks till he was given the okay by Dr. Vera to fly back with Alex. Sitting in the living room holding a sleeping Alex in his arms he began to recall Angie's funeral. He remembered April walking up to him and pulling him into a comforting hug. Only he felt nothing...just numb all over.

Sitting in that church with her family and friends felt almost unreal. He sighed all these people shouldn't be gathered here for a funeral. They should be gathered here for a wedding. Alas that was never going to happen. Even though they never made it to the altar Sebastian still acknowledged Angie as his wife. He didn't care if they didn't make it official...she was his wife and that was it. End of story.

Sebastian remembered people coming up to him while he held Alex in his arm giving him their condolences while telling him how Alex looked just like her mouth. But what Sebastian remembered most was letting April take Alex so he could lock himself in the bathroom. He remembered throwing up and sinking to the floor to cry because he just couldn't deal with it anymore.

Alex began to fuss which snapped Sebastian out of his thoughts. He looked down at this beautiful creation and couldn't help but feel angry that she was robbed of knowing her mother. But then he would think about Angie. He knew she wouldn't want him to be upset. He knew that she would want him to just love and care for his daughter always. Love her for the both of them.

After placing Alex in her crib Sebastian walked to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee.

It was then he heard the doorbell ring. Walking to the door Sebastian opened it and smiled softly

"Hey there sweetie. How you holding up?" April asked standing at the door

Sebastian gave a weak smile "I'd like to think okay. Come in"

April walked inside and immediately pulled Sebastian into a hug "You are stronger than you think"

Sebastian sighed sadly into the hug "Sometimes I don't think I am"

*A Month Later*  
Holding Alex in one arm he unlocked his door and shut it behind him. He was finally home. He just couldn't stay there anymore. Seeing everything that belonged to her in that home made it that much harder for him to cope. After to talking to April about it and promising he would visit often he left Mississippi and finally came back home. The flight with Alex went better than he expected then again all she did was sleep.

"Well baby girl. Welcome home. Well to your other home at least" Sebastian said holding Alex close

Alex cooed as Sebastian sat down on the couch finally relaxing after a long day. 

He was just about to shut his eyes for a bit until the doorbell went off "Oh god please no"

Alex looked at Sebastian with her big beautiful blue eyes and sighed "Should I answer that? What do you think?"

Alex blinked and moved her tiny hands around "I guess so right"

Getting up from the door Sebastian walked to the door and opened it. There stood Chris and Mackie.

"Hey man. How are you...oh my god is that" Chris asked with a huge smile

"Yup. This is my baby girl. This is Alexandra or Alex" Sebastian said with a proud smile

Mackie smiled softly after getting a good look at her "Wow man. She's looks just like Angie"

Sebastian gave a soft smile "I know"

"May I? I mean...come on you know how I am with kids" Chris said with a pleading look

Sebastian chuckled lightly "Yeah I know"

Carefully Sebastian placed Alex in Chris's arms .Chris melted as soon as she hit his arms.

"Congrats man. She is adorable"

Sebastian gave a weak smile "Thank you"

Chris and Mackie looked at each other as they followed behind Sebastian.

"Look man. I'm really sorry about Angie. When you told me I couldn't begin to imagine how it felt for you" Mackie replied sadly

"It's been hard. I still can't believe she's not here. Leaving the hospital without her that day...it just didn't feel real" Sebastian replied plopping his body on the couch

Chris sat beside Sebastian with Alex in his arms "Look Seb. You know that we will be here for you if you need us. For both you and Alex"

"Thanks. That means a lot" Sebastian said with a smile

"So umm I'm going to give her back now" Chris said scrunching up his nose

Sebastian chuckled "You don't even have to tell me"

*Later on that night*  
"Come on baby girl. Work with me here" Sebastian said softly as he rocked Alex in his arms

Tonight Alex was feeling more fussy that usual as he tried his best to put her to sleep. She wasn't hungry he just fed her. So what was it?

Sebastian started to feel nervous the more she cried. He didn't like hearing her cry. He just wanted his daughter happy and comfortable.

"I wish you could tell me what was wrong" Sebastian sighed softly

Alex continued to cry. It was then Sebastian began to feel overwhelmed. He walked to Alex's crib and placed her inside. Sebastian than stepped out of the room and shut the door behind him. With Alex still crying Sebastian couldn't help but feel his emotions get the best of him. Sinking to the floor Sebastian began to cry. More than anything in the world he wished Angie was here.

Finally after walking around his place for hours and another feeding Alex calmed down and fell asleep in Sebastian's arms. Sitting in the recliner Sebastian looked down at his daughter and smiled.

"I know you can't understand me. It doesn't matter thought. I'm sorry for freaking out. See this is all new to me. But I promise I'll try better next time. It's just the two of us now. And I promise we'll get through this. You have my word baby girl. I love you"


	27. In Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fresh Out Of Work Update

Sebastian all but fell out of bed hearing Alex's cry from the other room. Sebastian quickly got to his feet and rushed to his daughter. 

"Oww fuck" Sebastian groaned out stubbing his toe on Alex's changing table. 

Finally Sebastian got to her crib and reached for her. Pulling her into his arms Sebastian let out a sigh of relief.

Sebastian made his way downstairs with Alex in his arms and caught sight of the time on the microwave

"Wow. This time it's only 3:30 in the morning. One more hour of sleep than yesterday" Sebastian said with a sleepy grin

Alex cooed as she watched with an amused expression as her tired father prepared her a bottle.

"I bet you are hungry huh? Sebastian said preparing Alex's bottle

Sebastian looked down at Alex and sighed softly "Of course you are. Why else would you wake up at 3 in the morning? Unless you are already being a prankster in which that case kudos to you. Your mom would be proud"

After preparing her bottle Sebastian took his usual seat on his recliner and rocked Alex to sleep. After she ate and fell asleep Sebastian dragged his tired body off the recliner and upstairs. Placing her back in her crib Sebastian walked back to bed and threw his tired body on his bed. With one eye closed and another open Sebastian caught the time on his alarm clock.

"4:30 am. Wonderful. I only have to be up at 6 am."

********  
Everything felt so real. The way her body melted into his as he held her close in his arms. She laughed softly.

"How is she?" She asked sweetly

Sebastian smiled "A handful. Just like someone I know"

She smirked "Oh really now? She's only a few months old and too much girl for you"

Sebastian smiled softly "I miss you. Every minuet. Every hour of the damn day. I still don't understand it. Why you had to go?"

Giving a sad sigh she cupped his face "I'm so sorry. I wish things could have been different. It's just life has plans for all of us. Your plan is being a father to our beautiful daughter. Mine was giving my life so that she could be in this world"

Sebastian locked eyes with "I would give anything just to have you back" 

Slowly she leaned in and smiled warmly. Her face inches away from his she...

********

Sebastian shot up in bed and reached his hand over to the opposite side of the bed where she slept. There it was again. That harsh reality washing over him again. 

"It was just a dream" Sebastian groaned out running his fingers through his hair

"A fucking dream"

*The Next Day*  
"Jesus man. Have you been sleeping at all?" Mackie asked with wide eyes once Sebastian opened his front door

Running his fingers through his unruly hair "Of course. I enjoy all two hours of it"

Chris bit his lower lip "Where is the little one anyway?"

"She's napping upstairs. So shut up because if you wake her up I'll kill both of you" Sebastian said with a glare

Both Chris and Mackie put their hands up "You have our word"

Sebastian let out an exhausted sigh and shut his eyes.

"So I won't get killed if I ask how you've been holding up" Chris asked softly

Sebastian chuckled softly "No. It's been...life changing. I knew it would be...I just really hope I'm doing a good job"

Chris smiled "You are man. You've been doing everything for that little girl. And you've been doing it on your own. I'm sure when she gets older she'll know just everything her father did for her"

"Of course she will. I'll be throwing it in her face everyday from the age of 15 and older" Sebastian joked 

"Angie would've been proud of you. In fact I know she's proud" Mackie said with a soft smile

Sebastian smiled weakly "I really hope she is. You know last night I had a dream about her. It felt so real...only for me to wake up alone. I know people say things happen for a reason or life doesn't always go according to plan. I just can't help but feel bad knowing Alex will never know how much she meant to Angie. Or that Angie will never get to see her little girl grow up or smile"

Chris frowned "I'm sure you will let Alex know everything about her mother. And we will let her know about Angie as well. Angie was a wonderful woman...I was happy to call her my friend. As far as Angie never seeing her little girl grow up...I'm sure she is. Somewhere up there Angie's watching"

Sebastian sighed softly "You know when Angie told me she was pregnant, I had never been so terrified in my life. I would stay awake late at night while she slept and just watch her sleep. The only thing on my mind was...am I going to be a good dad. And is Angie going to be a good mom. Then again I knew she would be when I saw her light up every time she would touch her stomach. Never once did the thought of doing this alone pop into my head"

Chris and Mackie sighed hearing the hurt in Sebastian's voice.

"But I try not to think about that. I have a daughter now and she's my world. It's funny never in a million years did I think those words would be leaving my lips. Well at least not now anyway. 

"Trust us. Neither did we" Mackie replied with a soft smile

Suddenly Chris placed his hand over his mouth

"Chris I swear to god. You better keep that sneeze..."

Sebastian was cut off by Chris letting out a loud sneeze.

"I'm sorry. I tried" Chris apologized softly

The group of men then remained quiet. Sebastian let out a sigh of relief. Alex stayed asleep. That was until Chris sneezed again.

It was then Alex's cries could be heard from upstairs. Sebastian glared towards Chris.

"I'm sorry"

"Me too Chris. You are a great friend. Shame I'll have to murder your ass"

Mackie couldn't help but laugh as Sebastian got up from the couch and trudged upstairs. All the while keep his glare locked on Chris.

Chris whined "What? I said I was sorry"


	28. It's Always Nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Little Update  
> Will Update Again Later

"So you aren't staying at Angie's" April asked softly

Sebastian sighed softly "I just can't. It's still hard for me. So I'm staying at a hotel"

April perked up "You have that baby in hotel. When you can be staying here with me"

Sebastian smiled softly "April. I don't want to be a bother. And I know the last thing you want keeping you awake at night is Alex crying"

April crossed her arms "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that"

Sebastian chuckled softly "I have a feeling I'm not going to win this one. So when I have a chance I'll get our things and come here"

After Angie passed April and Sebastian became closer than ever. April knew Sebastian was a good man and when she saw him with Alex she was proven right. She was happy that he decided to come back after being gone a few months. Then again he promised he would visit and stay in contact.

"So how have you been juggling work and being a dad?" April asked handing Sebastian a cup of coffee

Sebastian laughed "I honestly don't know how I'm doing it. But I've been managing so far. Last time I had to have a friend of mine babysit her backstage on a set while I was giving an interview. Thank god Alex slept most of the time"

April laughed "Lucky for that's friend of yours huh"

"I guess so. It's been hard but I'm hanging in there. Alex needs me and I'm not going to let her down. And I know that Angie is counting on me...I know if she were here now. Well I feel like she would give me the thumbs up"

April smiled "She would. You are a wonderful father Sebastian. Alex looks nothing sort of happy and healthy. Splitting image of her momma"

It was then that Alex's cry could be heard from April's bedroom where she was napping. Sebastian was about to stand from his seat at the kitchen till April put her hand up.

"Take a break dad. I got this" April said with a smile

April was about to to walk away until Sebastian stopped her by speaking.

"Umm April. Would you mind watching Alex for a little bit. I'm going to head out to pick up our things and make a quick stop by somewhere. I promise I'll be as quick as possible"

April gave a soft smile "Take your time hun. You just do what you need to do. I got this little lady"

"Thank you" Sebastian replied as he walked out the front door.

Sebastian groaned he hated that he felt weird leaving without Alex. Then again that just him being a dad.

*Couple Of Hours Later*  
After picking up everything from the hotel and checking out. Sebastian drove around for a while before stopping at a few small shops. Finally after leaving those shops Sebastian made it to his location. Getting out of his car he grabbed a bouquet of flowers from the passenger side and locked the door behind him.

After walking a few feet he found her. 

Angelique Marie Morris: Beloved Neice, Daughter, Wife and Mother

Sebastian sighed softly "Hey baby. I had to come see you. Since I'll be here for a few weeks. I couldn't finish the first day of my trip back without seeing you"

Sebastian cleared his throat "I got you these. I know how much you love lilies"

Setting down the flowers on her grave Sebastian couldn't help but feel his emotions begin to flood over.

"I miss you so much. It's been a few months I know but I still just can't seem to grip that you aren't here. I still wake up looking for you. But I know you are watching down on me and Alex. Speaking of Alex...our daughter is doing amazing. She's just like you in every way. She's growing fast. Seemed like not that long ago you have birth to her. I know I'm rambling. I hope I'm doing okay Angie. I hope you are looking down at me and nodding in approval"

It was then that the wind began to pick up and Sebastian smiled softly. Shutting his eyes he let the wind dance around him. 

"You trying to tell me something babe" Sebastian whispered

The wind picked up a bit more

"I'll take that as a yes . Look I have to go. Got a little girl waiting for me. I promise I'll visit you again before I leave. I love you Angie"

With that Sebastian walked away and got into his car. Starting the car Sebastian sat there for a few minuets before driving off back to April's


	29. The Big One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told You I Would Update

*Some Time Later*  
"Okay all I need is to pick up the cake and that's it. You think you guys can watch her for a bit while I step out"

Chris smiled "No problem man. Go ahead

Sebastian grabbed his keys and opened the door "Hey there"

"April you made it" Sebastian said with a huge smile

"Of course. You know I wouldn't miss Alex's first birthday party" April said with a huge grin

"Come in" Sebastian said with a warm smile

April walked in and immediately walked up to Chris who was holding Alex.

"Baby girl. Look at you. You look absolutely adorable" April said with a huge smile

Today was Alex's first birthday. It was nothing big just something Sebastian was having at his home. He didn't really want a huge party. He just wanted something nice and peaceful between close friends and family. Unfortunately Sebastian's parents couldn't make it. But they did send a gift for Alex a week before. It was a pink rocking pony. The moment Sebastian opened Alex giggled and immediately wanted to play on it. Sebastian recalled being in that room with her and that pony for almost two hours.

Alex smiled seeing April. Alex looked so adorable with floral pink dress and a cute headband to match. 

"Shit I have to go. Umm April I'm going to step out to pick up Alex's cake. So I'll be back in a few. And oh before I go this is Chris and Anthony. Very close friends of mine. Guys this is April. Angie's aunt from Mississippi. Okay well now that's is taken care of I have to go"

"Be back baby girl" Sebastian said with a smile towards Alex and rushed out the front door.

"He's something else" April said with a smile

Chris chuckled "It's nice to meet someone who agrees with you on something right from the get go"

*Meanwhile*  
"How may I help you sir" a young girl asked with a huge smile

"Um yeah I'm here to pick up a cake I put an order in for yesterday" Sebastian said with a smile

"Name please" the girl asked with the same smile

"Stan. Sebastian Stan" Sebastian replied softly. Sometimes he hated saying his name in public. But oh well.

"Okay let me check in the back and I'll be right back" the girl replied heading to the back

Sebastian smiled as he waited by the bakery counter.

"I knew I recognized that gorgeous face" a young brunette said with a wry smile

"I'm sorry?" Sebastian said with an awkward smile

"You are Sebastian Stan aren't you" the young woman said with a smile

"Guilty" Sebastian replied softly

"What are you doing here?" the girl asked flipping her hair

Sebastian cocked a brow. Oh god this woman was hitting on him. Hitting on him while he was trying to pick up his daughter's birthday cake.

"Just picking something up" Sebastian said rubbing the back of his neck

He really didn't want to do this with this woman. He didn't want to be rude either.

"So any plans after this" she asked with a wink

"Look...umm. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name"

"Leslie" she replied with another wink

"I'm sorry but I'm not looking for a date or anything like that at all. I don't know if you know this but I do have a daughter who is my main priority. So my apologies"

Leslie smiled "I love kids so don't worry I don't mind. And don't worry I bet I could be better than the last girl you had. I wouldn't ditch you like she did. And with a child no less"

That struck a nerve with Sebastian. A very bad nerve.

"She didn't ditch me. If you must know which I really don't think you should. My daughter's mother passed away"

"I'm sorry I didn't..."

"Know. Yeah I figured" 

Finally the girl from the bakery popped up "I'm so sorry about the wait. You'd be surprised how many people have birthdays today"

Sebastian smiled "It's no problem"

Sebastian paid and took the cake in his hands. 

"I'm really very sorry" Leslie whispered softly

Sebastian sighed "Yeah me too"

*Later On That Day*  
"Are we ready guys" Sebastian said placing the cake in front of Alex

"Ready when you are" Chris replied with a smile

Everyone gathered around and began to sing happy birthday for Alex

Sebastian smiled as Alex smiled hearing everyone sing for her. Angie would have loved this moment.

"Yay Alex. Happy birthday" everyone said clapping for Alex

"Alex...wait. Never mind" Sebastian said as Alex smashed her hands into the cake

"Not stopping me from getting a piece" Chris and Mackie said in agreement

Sebastian picked up Alex in attempt to clean her up only to have cake smeared on his face and hair

"Oh god" Sebastian sighed softly 

Chris chuckled "Any party where I get to see Seb get cake smeared all over him is officially the best part I've ever been to"

Sebastian laughed and kissed Alex "Happy birthday baby girl"


	30. The Best Things In Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww We've Reached The End Of This Lovely Story  
> I had fun with this one. I thank you for the kudos, comments, and everything else  
> I'm thinking of doing a sequel. So I'm open to suggestions from the readers.  
> Anywho...here is the final chapter  
> *love you dolls*

"Thank you guys for coming. I know Alex had a lot of fun today" Sebastian said with a warm smile

Mackie smiled "It's no problem man.

"By the way you still have purple frosting in you're hair...dad" Chris said with a smirk

Sebastian chuckled "Thanks"

"Well see you tomorrow man" Chris said hugging Sebastian before walking out the door

"See you later guys" Sebastian replied closing the door behind him

Minuets later April walked down the stairs with a soft smile "See is out like a light"

"Figured. She had a great day. Look April thank you for coming all the way from Mississippi. It really means a lot to Alex...and to me. You know I want to thank you for welcoming me with open arms from day one. I remember telling Angie I was terrified to meet you. She thought I was just being a drama queen and that you would love me. It's almost like she knew everything"

April began to tear up "I do love you Sebastian. You are family. Angie would tell me everyday how much you and that baby meant to her. You made her so happy and I'm happy that her last breath was with someone who loved her"

Sebastian sighed softly and pulled April into a hug "Thank you. For everything"

April smiled once more "No problem. Well I have to go okay. Got to get ready to head back home tomorrow morning"

"Alright. Well see you when I head back over there huh" Sebastian replied softly

April nodded "Sounds good. Take care of yourself and Alex"

"Always"

After everyone left Sebastian walked upstairs and changed into a black tank top and black sweatpants. After that he walked to Alex's room and quietly made his way inside. Smiling softly Sebastian reached in Alex's crib and caressed his sleeping daughter's face. 

"I would do anything for you. I just want you to know that. You are my world. My heart. You will never want for anything as long as I'm around. Your mother would probably say I'm spoiling you too much. We'd bicker about it...but she'd be right. Happy Birthday baby girl. Don't grow so fast" 

*Time Passed*  
Sebastian rolled over in bed and sighed softly. It was so nice to be able to squeeze in that extra hour of sleep. That was until he heard them getting closer. Opening one eye Sebastian waited.

"DADDY. WAKE UP" a tiny voice said jumping onto his bed

Sebastian couldn't help but laugh as he buried himself under the covers. 

"Daddy come on" the voice pleaded

Sebastian then popped out of the covers and caught his daughter in his arms.

"Why oh why are you awake so early?" Sebastian asked moving a strand of hair out of Alex's hair

Smiling hugely Alex spoke "I'm excited"

Sebastian chuckled "I think you are probably the only child in the world right now who's excited about going to school. Then again I could be wrong"

Alex giggled as she wrapped her arms around her father. Sebastian sighed softly. It was hard to believe his little girl was already five years old and an hour away from her first day of school. 

"How about some breakfast" Sebastian said with a smile

"Pancakes" Alex said excitedly 

"You are your mother's daughter"

Alex smiled. Sebastian looked at his beautiful little girl. She looked just like her mother. Porcelain skin, golden brown hair and every expression she made whether happy or sad were the same as Angie's. The main thing she got from him were his blue green eyes. God one look into those big eyes and he melted on the spot. Sometimes it was hard to stay upset with her when she would have the occasional slip up. Other than that he instilled manners in his daughter and to respect others no matter what.

Before heading downstairs for breakfast Sebastian walked with Alex to her room and picked out an outfit for her to wear. Of course she choose the pink jeans and matching top her Uncle Chris got her just for her first day. 

"Wait for me downstairs baby girl. I'll be right there" Sebastian said with a wink

"Okay" Alex replied as she made her way downstairs

Sebastian began to fix Alex's bed starting with her pink and purple covers. Shutting off her Captain America lamp Sebastian then removed her pillow to discover something that took his breath away. 

"Oh my god" Sebastian whispered in shock

Under the pillow was a picture of Angie while she was pregnant with Alex. In the picture Angie was smiling while having a hand over her belly. Sebastian picked up the photo and flipped it over. Sebastian held back tears as the back of the photo had Alex's writing on it. The writing said: Mommy and Me

With a soft sigh Sebastian placed the picture back on the bed before placing the pillow back over it. Closing the door behind him Sebastian went downstairs to prepare breakfast for his daughter.

As far as Sebastian goes. He of course still worked but would take occasional breaks to be with his daughter. Since she was starting school he would now have a little more time for work. Of course his rule: Be out in time to pick up Alex.

Sebastian was about to walk into the kitchen until he saw Alex was already sitting in the living room watching none other than Captain America. 

"Don't you ever get tired of watching that Alex" Sebastian said with a smile

"No way. You are so cool in it daddy" Alex replied with a bright smile

Sebastian nodded his head. It was then that he heard the doorbell ring. 

"Why do I have a feeling I already know who that could be"

Walking to the door Sebastian opened it to reveal Chris and Mackie standing on the other side.

Alex quickly got up from the couch and ran into Chris's arms

"Uncle Chris" Alex squealed out as Chris picked her up and spun her around

"And what am I chopped liver" Mackie said from behind Chris

"Uncle Mack" Alex replied high fiving Mackie

"Excited for today" Chris asked with a smile

"Yes. Super excited" Alex replied 

"And how about you dad. You excited too?" Mackie asked with a smirk

Sebastian groaned "I haven't had my coffee so all questions will have to wait"

"Daddy is making pancakes. Do you want pancakes Uncle Chris?"

Sebastian sighed "Are you really going to have me cook for everyone babe"

Alex nodded with a huge grin.

"You know I could go for some pancakes" Chris replied with a smile

Sebastian groaned "Yeah you would. Ugh I hate you guys"

*Later On*  
Sebastian held his daughter's hand as he walked with her inside her school building. Looking down at Alex he smiled softly. All he saw was flashes of his little girl growing before his eyes. From the moment he first held her, his first birthday party and her first word. 

Sebastian remembered crying softly when she said her first word. He was holding her in his arms that night when she said Mama. Sebastian could have sworn his heart broke all over again. It fact he could have sworn he felt the pain. As Alex was growing Sebastian would show pictures of Angie to her. Told stories about her and how they met. Sometimes he would think she couldn't possibly understand. But Alex was smart for her age. 

The picture he found under her pillow still took his by surprise. But he was glad that Alex knew and recognized who her mother was and in way loved her even though she was no longer among them. It showed him that Angie despite passing away played a huge part in her daughter's life. Then again he made sure she always would.

"Well this is it baby. This is your classroom. Room 211" Sebastian said stopping a few feet away from the room

Alex looked up at her father and bit her lower lip.

"Are you okay babe?" Sebastian asked sinking down to Alex's level

"I'm okay. I wish mommy was here too" Alex said softly

Sebastian sighed softly "She is. She's right here"

Alex watched as her father placed his hand over Alex's heart. Feeling her heartbeat he smiled softly

Alex smiled as she wrapped her arms around Sebastian "Promise you'll be back for me later"

Sebastian chuckled "Of course...you know I will be here . I'll tell you what. I'll take you to mommy's favorite restaurant after I pick you up"

"Really?" Alex said with a huge smile

"Really really" Sebastian said with a smile

Alex finally released her hug on Sebastian as she made her way to the room. Giving one last smile towards Sebastian Alex walked right in. Sebastian made his way to the door and smiled watching his daughter walk right up to a group of other kids and begin to talk with them.

"Just like her mother" Sebastian thought as he sighed softly and walked away from the door.

Making his way to his car Sebastian got in and sat there for a while before starting the car. Leaning back in the driver side he shut his eyes and recalled the day he met her.

"Are you okay" Sebastian asked standing beside her

Angie turned and smiled softly "Is it that obvious?"

"Kinda. That and I saw you kicking your car earlier"

Embarrassed Angie laughed softly. Sebastian smiled and extended his hand

"Sebastian"

Angie smiled and took his hand "Angelique. But everyone calls me Angie"

Sebastian opened his eyes and smiled. Never in a million years did he think that day would lead to this. Being a single father dropping off his daughter for her first day at school. But then again it was like Angie always said

Sometimes the best things can always happen by accident.

**Author's Note:**

> Be Gentle With Me ;)


End file.
